


The Adventures of Bertholdt and the Jaw Titans

by EverlastingWonder24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventures with Jaw Titans, Bertholdt is amazing, F/F, F/M, Gabi is a sweetheart, Gen, Hange is Titan Vet, Jaw titan series, LostOpium is awesome check out their art please, Other, Pieck is queen, Reiner loves to dress Pieck up, Titans exist as animals, one shots with Jaw Titans and Bertl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24
Summary: Inspired by LostOpium's Jaw Titan series, I give you this!A series of one shots from their marvoules works about the Jaw Titans and Bertholdt!It will be cute!There will be sadnessThere will be Porco trying to eat Cheez-its.First things First.....if you hadn't already please check out the lovely LostOpium!!! They are a talented Artist with tremedous skills AND really make your heart melt. I'll tag their url drive on here.https://twitter.com/lostopium?lang=enEdit: if you like to follow me on Twitter: here’s my url drive below :). I'll post previews, chapter updates, and new content!https://twitter.com/EWonder28To LostOpium: Thank you for your permission AND LET"S GOOOOOOOOOO
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 41
Kudos: 68





	1. How Bertl met the sweet Precious Jaw Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I copied and Pasted my summary on here: 
> 
> Whatta gonna do about it? *Throws up fighting stance* 
> 
> LostOpium deserves the credit 
> 
> First things First.....if you hadn't already please check out the lovely LostOpium!!! They are a talented Artist with tremedous skills AND really make your heart melt. I'll tag their url drive on here. 
> 
> To LostOpium: Thank you for your permission AND LET"S GOOOOOOOOOO

“Alright everyone!!!!” That loud annoying voice echoed through the shelter. “Today’s adoption day!!!!!!!!”

The honorary Titan Vet Hange burst through the door with cheer. Their arms boasted into the sky as the air-conditioned room with numerous large high ceiling cages and soft floors for the animals erupted with their noises. “Can you give me a roar!!!” They shouted.

Inside the animals howled and meowed with excitement! They waited for this one day of the week to come! Dozens of future families came and with cheer they were placed in loving homes!

Hange laughed as they strolled by each cage, checking on each animal and titan on health and wellbeing. The shelter called them down to inspect each one before signing off on adoption forms and into the loving arms of their new families.

Hange has waited too long for this moment to arrive.

Their messy clothes and unwashed hair gave a sign that they have not slept at all for this day. Their partner Moblit huddled near them with a bottle of body spray for the potential families in case.

He still loved them dearly.

“Hange wait!” Moblit hooked a hand underneath their collar, pulling them back from the cage with the large hound. “You have to sign these forms remember?”

Hange turned around and snatched the clipboard in glee. “Of course, darling!” They scribbled down and toss the clipboard in the air. “All done!”

Hange walked further down to inspect their main target as Moblit scrambled to catch the clipboard in the air. He sighed as the clipboard nestled in his arms until he frowned at the forms.

“Hange dear?”

“Hmm?” Hange piped up, nodding to themselves looking into Goliath’s cage, that cat had lost weight recently…maybe they… “Yes darling?”

“These are scribbles.”

Hange laughed and waved them towards Moblit “I’m a vet! It’ll be fine!”

“Except for me who has to read it.” Mobilt’s playful teasing earned him the famous middle finger. Turning away Mobilt made his exit. “Remember!” He pivoted by the door and morphed his face into a softer tone. “The inspector still needs to see you about…well...”

Hange did not have to turn around to hear their partner trail off. Their face darkened when recalling on who…well what he meant.

“I know.” Hange softly replied, looking at the last cage furthest down the hall, it is two patrons residing there. “I’ll deal with him.”

Without another word they continued their trek scanning once again before slowing steps to their main sight.

They investigated the large cage calmly, opposed to their usual attitude. This new approach was made after the disastrous few attempts when they brought in the two titans a few weeks ago.

The ones now huddled together in a dark corner that the light overhead could not reach.

“Hello.” Hange softly cooed into the cage, noticing how little food was eaten from last night. “It’s alight won’t hurt you.”

The forms did not budge at first, but the brown haired silhouette started to shift. Hange took that as a success and looked at their information on the door.

“Marcel and Porco…” They muttered, startled by how the two pairs of eyes turned towards them. “Brought here from a titan raid from Trost Animal Police, left alone in the fighting house.” They tsked at the horrible event and rain a hand through their hair. “Poor things.”

“Hange, people are here, and the doors are about to open!” One the assistants entered the large room and called out. “Are we ready?”

Hange twisted their frame around and flashed a big smile. “Yes!” They replied shooting a quick smile at her most interesting new arrivals. “Let them in!”

As the assistant left, Hange tossed the two newcomers a soft smile. “I think that today will be the day.”

A few hours later……. Hange started to get nervous.

The event went off well! There is no doubt in that! Hange watched tearfully but in happiness as families went home with their new additions. Even Garfield was adopted into a large family!

With kids…….

Hange made sure that copy down that family’s home address for later use.

ANYWAY.

As the day progressed Hange watched as animals were adopted and taken home.

Except for the two new arrivals.

“Hange!” Petra, one of the lead volunteers brisked up to them with paperwork. “We’re going to start closing up in a bit.”

“Give us another hour.” Hange begged her. Shooting a look over to the quiet cage, “Please…. I know that someone will turn up.”

“Doctor Hange.” Petra sighed heavily with a grim frown. “No one has ventured near their cage in over two hours…Erwin thinks that maybe it’s’ best to-

Hange cut her off right there “No.” Hange was not going to hear that. “That’s not happening.”

“He’s worried about the staff. I’m worried too.” Petra winced when Marcel growled loudly over Erwin’s name. “We don’t think-

“No, YOU don’t think they’re adoptable.” Hange finished that sentence coldly. Petra winced at the sudden change of tone but Hange didn’t care “Let me tell you-

The sound of the door opened halting Hange and Petra from another blow out between them. Hange pipped off their head to see a couple standing there hesitantly at the door. “Hello!” Hange greeted waving a hand in the air. “How can we help you?”

David stepped forward and threw on a quick charming smile. “We’re looking for a dog. One with lots of energy!”

“Well not too much.” Trailed off the taller male. David rolled his eyes at the other and pointed a look at Petra.

“I say yes.” He shot a quick look at the other. “One that can get you to exercise!” Petra laughed at the comment but Hange already hated the guy.

Gross.

The shorter male stepped forward; his dark hair cropped in a military cut. “I’m David.” The man addressed himself. He nudged a shoulder to his tall counterpart. “This is Bertholdt.”

David turned his attention to the pair. “We’re looking to adopt today.”

  
Petra nodded and began talking about the few animals left to have, making sure to stress about dogs and cats. Hange rolled their eyes at the younger woman even looking at David in disgust.

But then they peered over to the quiet giant.

Bertholdt stood taller than the rest of the group there. A frame with tan skin, soft eyes, dark hair that frame that sweet face.

That sweet face that was trailing off to the-

Hange wasted no time in watching Bertholdt make way to the cage. Bertholdt quietly hummed while David did most of the talking. Bertholdt was fine with it. David always took charge went they were together.

Bertholdt mindlessly strolled down the cages, not paying attention to the commotion beside them. Bertholdt did not mind dogs though cats were a bit easier to manage. The giant shrugged at the thought of a wild crazed lab. Bertholdt did not really want a small dog, large, hell not even a dog at all.

But being with David for two years, Bertholdt could not say no to that charming smile David always had on.

As Bertholdt made to the last cage lost in thought, Bertholdt did not realize the watch on his wrist came undone. Bertholdt was startled as the watch fell, landing on the floor with a clang.

Right in front of the infamous cage.

As Bertholdt bent down, a large silky-smooth claw reaches out too from under the door. Bertholdt jumped back in time to see the claw encase its grip on the watch.

And slink back underneath.

Bertholdt slowly trailed his eyes up to the hand and saw what they never expected to see in before. Those piercing eyes. The overgrown teeth. The wild dark hair that sprawled around the frame. It is smooth beige skin soft enough to touch. Bertholdt wondered about that.

Bertholdt couldn't look away. Bertholdt fell in love.

“Ahhhh” Petra’s shrilling voice broke his concentration as she came to Bertholdt’s side. “I am so sorry!” Petra scowled at the titan. “Marcel! Let go!”

“He’s just curious Petra.” Hange deadpanned from their spot. “Jaw Titans are curious beings.”

“Jaw Titans” David added, humming to himself at the new idea. “That would be cool to have?”

While Petra and Hange argued about the subject, Bertholdt stared into those sweet eyes of the titan named Marcel?

“Marcel...” Bertholdt tested out the name slowly, getting down the syllables. Marcel blinked back at the mention of his name, peering up to the human.

Bertholdt tried again. “Marcel?”

Marcel then inched closer to the door, pressing his face against the bars. A few stray loose strands went over so close that Bertholdt could feel them as hands went to touch the bars.

So soft.

“We think that can they understand us speaking.” Hange pipped in. But Bertholdt was not listening.

Bertholdt was too busy staring into those sweet soft eyes.

“. Marcel?” Bertholdt wanted to try something. Softly as he could, Bertholdt extended a hand outside of the bars. “Can I have that back please?”

Without a second thought, Hange watched for the first time Marcel inched a bit closer. Marcel shuffled and scuffed on his butt. Bertholdt felt a little sad, maybe this wouldn't work out... Just as Bertholdt thought about those things, Marcel gently dropped the item into the awaiting hands of Bertholdt’s. For a Jaw Titan, Marcel's claws were not as rough of Bertholdt thought.

Bertholdt laughed quietly, causing the Jaw titan to jump a bit but relaxed when the human made no move to hurt them. “Thank you.” Bertholdt calmly said.

“You know…Marcel’s looking for a home.” Hange called out, hushing Petra’s attempts against it. “His brother too!”

“There’s two?!” David’s voice chimed in, Marcel wincing at the loud volume. “What a treat!”

“All they need is a little gentle touch at first.” Hange was not letting this pass up. They walked and sat next to Bertholdt. “They can be active, but they are mostly calm and sweet Titans.”

“They bite like hell.” Petra added but shut her mouth seeing Hange throwing a dark glare.

“They came from a fighting ring that was shut down.” Hange explained to Bertholdt. They both saw Marcel going back to the corner with Porco was now creeping into view, curious about the noise. “Marcel’s the one who mostly fought. Porco was just about to start his first match before animal control stepped in?”

“Can they be trained?” David bluntly asked as he also joined. Bertholdt stood in the middle and felt eyes tear up seeing the younger Jaw Titan creep up.

Bertholdt decided right then and there.

“Can we let them out?” Bertholdt was even surprised to hear those words escape. Bertholdt turn to Hange. “If that’s ok.”

Hange did not waste their time in releasing the door latch.

The door sprang open, making Bertholdt and David stagger back for room. David stood up not wanting to get his bum dirtied but Bertholdt sat fully on the ground.

For a tense five minutes, no one made a sound.

No one moved.

No one b- ok author hurry up here!

“It’s alright.” Hange repeated their words from this morning to the open cage. “Its ok.”

“Babe I don’t think- “David was cut off by Hange shoving a random bag of whatever into his chest…

“Bertholdt, think you can talk to them?” Hange said, gazing down at the quiet one. “I think they’ll come.”

Bertholdt gulped down a shaky breath, is this really happening? Nether less, Bertholdt took a deep breath and softly said. “Marcel? Do you want to come out?”

Bertholdt sucked in a deep breath as Marcel stared hard at the other humans around him…but then sighted on Bertholdt, the Jaw Titan crept forward.

One step…...

Two More….

Bertholdt stayed still as the Jaw Titan pressed his claws on long legs, Bertholdt too struck to process the claws pressing against the fabric. Not even the next set that followed his brother behind.

Hange held back a sob as Porco managed to escape his corner and tailed behind the other. Porco managed to sneak underneath Marcel and took the waited spot on Bertholdt’s lap.

Bertholdt watched in awe as Marcel growl in annoyance and chuffed at his brother. Marcel crawled beside Bertholdt, sniffed him deeply and sat beside him with half of his body with a huff. Porco being smaller was able to seat fully in the lap and grunted quietly at the new human.

Bertholdt laughed as Porco decided this new lap was his and buried his wild mane into the crook of Bertholdt’s neck. Bertholdt felt his heart swell at the overall cuteness that he encases one hand on Porco’s blonde, so soft, mane and the other softly stroking Marcel’s.

Hange knew right then and there.

Within a few hours…Bertholdt and the Jaw Titan went home.

Years later Bertholdt was racing in the shared home with their boyfriend Reiner, hopping over Pieck’s bows, Marcel, and various toys to shove the trash can under Porco’s jaw before he threw up. Reiner was trying to clean up the first pile of vomit in the bedroom, scrubbing away for the last twenty minutes.

"Baby I told him not to eat that!" Reiner shouted over the sound of Porco hacking a lung. He scrubbed harder, "I gave him the look like you told me to!"

I know Rei!" Bertholdt sighed and looked down on miserable Porco. "He didn't listen, I'll grab the deep cleaning products tonight."

"Can't be helped Bertl." Reiner answered back, using his nickname to the love of his life. "I'll grab it tomorrow, stains almost out anyway."

They told Porco not to eat the cat poop from the litter box when visiting Annie's new home..

They didn't realize he got into it until now.,...

As Bertholdt winced and softly comforted his younger Jaw while Porco vomited, again…. there is one thing the human did not regret.

And one of them was busy throwing up the cat poop from Annie’s home. The other crooning and grabbing a bottle of water for Bertholdt to take, nudging his brother’s back in comfort.


	2. Bathtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt always has to be on guard.....especially at bath time.

Jaw Titans and Bath time!!

Bertholdt sighed contently into the warm water. The faint smell of soothing lavender and rose filled the air in the bathroom. Bertholdt sunk deeper as the water wrapped around every inch and corner of the body.

Ahhhh Sweet Bliss.

Bertholdt was stressed out today. First, he woke up late, nearly missing food time with the Jaws and losing his keys in the process.

Bertl found those keys but than he was running late so he hurried up cuddle time and dashed out the door.

In his slippers.

After throwing in shoes, and socks. Bertholdt managed to make it to work on time. Then there were meetings…….

Too. Many. Meetings.

Ones that he was not usually at!!

He is a record keeper!! For archives in the city hall!!

Bertholdt groaned with an upcoming headache, sinking deeper into the bath. Annie told the nervous giant that baths can ease stress.

And with loose muscles also meant…well.

In the breakroom, Bertholdt blushed deeply at Annie’s brash comments of sex. Standing beside her was Armin, who she met through Bertholdt and had began a relationship a little over a year ago. Bertholdt felt sweat beading down as Annie went into detail over bath and *loose muscles...even worse as Armin blushed and bashfully looked away. Bertholdt felt bad for Armin in the break as Annie kept speaking on the subject. In detail... Bertholdt had to gaze away Armin’s sheepish look when Annie mentioned him and her as examples.

But now he knew why. Baths were soothing…calm…. relaxing…. Marcel sticking his head in…. Marcel crawling closer….

Marcel leaning his large head over the rim…. trying to get in

Wait.

Bertholdt shifted his eyes and head and met those sweet curious eyes that cooed and crooned back at him.

Bertholdt chuckled at the older jaw, raising a handout of the water and ruffing the sweet locks. “Hi Marcel.” Bertholdt greeted the other. Marcel beamed at the soft touch, giving in to the pets and nudging his head for more.

“You’re feeling lonely?” Bertholdt asked. With Marcel here…Porco must be laying down on the couch. “Where’s that deer antler I gave you two?”

Marcel growled in short low breaths. Bertholdt figured the Jaw was telling the human about Porco hogging the antlers…

Again…

“Well, you have to share.” Bertholdt softly reminded, “I can’t always solve everything between you to.”

Marcel frowned and gave his human a soft lick. Bertholdt cooed again at the sweet Jaw.

“ah Thank you Marcel.” Bertholdt let the Jaw give licks and lowered the hand. “Can you let me finish up in here…for ten more minutes?”

Marcel cocked his head at the question…ten minutes? That too long! Marcel grunted and nudged his head again, this time his claws went over the rim.

Bertholdt gave him a knowing smile and laughed. “No Marcel…” Bertholdt firmly said. “You can’t join me.”

Marcel whined and nudged again…

Wait...that's odd

Why was Marcel the only one heard?

Where was Porco?!

Bertholdt’s eyes widened when out of the corner of an eye, a large blonde headed head was desirably trying to climb over the tub.

His bubble butt sticking up as Porco tried to climb the slippery rim.

Oh.

No.

“W-wait! Poco- NO!” Bertholdt reached the other hand to gently shove the young Jaw down. “Down!”

With the first hand, Marcel nudged again, giving the “jaw eyes” Hange described long ago and pushed forward making Bertholdt lose focus for a moment.

Bertholdt felt trapped.

One hand, Marcel distracting him with those jaw eyes and pressing over the rim.

The other hand, Porco going full jaw rouge. Scooting his butt over, grunting as he struggled.

Bertholdt was doomed.

But not without a fight!!

“"No Marcel, you cannot get into the bathtub with m- no! No Porco! Wait Mar- NO! PORCO!

A few seconds later.......................

Bertholdt looked at the sweet Jaws as both beamed and smiled back.

Happy to be together.

“……seriously you two?” Bertholdt kept their face neutral, legs drawn up to allow space. “. Are you happy?”

Marcel let out a happy roar while Porco chuffed in content.

Bertholdt sighed and shook their head….

Nothing he could do about it now…

After the battle was won, Bertholdt made sure that both Jaws were dried using the blow dryer and Jaw Brush to ease tangles.

That night the three cuddled in the bedroom, Bertholdt running hands through the monster sized hair on each titan.

Next time Bertholdt had a bath, childproof gates were put in to keep them out.

They managed to climb that too.


	3. First car ride home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt creating a new word. Marcel being an awesome Titan.....and cuddles. 
> 
> Thank you so much LostOpium for your kind words and encouragement!! 
> 
> Stay Safe everyone!

“So, two Jaw Titans?” David’s voice rang as he gripped the steering wheel, “A little unexpected there Bertie.”

Bertholdt sheepishly looked away from behind the backseat, the Jaw Titans cuddled beside him. They had tried putting the large carrier into the backseat when leaving the Animal Shelter……

Keyword…. tried……

Then David decided that they needed fresh air and opened the latch as soon as Hange was out of sight.

“You’ll have to sit in the back.” David said closing the side door firmly and throwing his smile. “After all, now that we have TWO titans~

“David we couldn’t separate them.” Bertholdt softly said, looking at the new additions sweetly. The Jaw titans were so scared that even with the latch open they would not come out.

Bertholdt felt the heart breaking inside of him.

“Porco, we couldn't leave behind." David said looking at the younger Titan with a smile. "I get it he’s too little to be left alone.” David hopped into the driver’s side and Bertholdt opened the back to get in. “The other one…. well,” David frowned when Marcel let out a deep huff, displeased that David was talking about him...

David already hated him too.

“It's even worse for older titans.” Bertholdt was getting a little annoyed at David’s complaints. "Hange said so, it's better to keep them together." Bertholdt knew that David was not happy in keeping both. He tried to convince Bertholdt to let Marcel behind and just take the youngest.

It would be easier to train them David implied, which did not set Bertholdt right. 

And so for the first time, Bertholdt put up stance and said no.

Either it was both or David could move out. After all, the apartment they shared was in Bertholdt’s name. As the bills, the rent, the lease…even the car.

All of it.

David made his annoyance known as they drove, throwing in comments about Marcels hair being a problem, maybe getting a muzzle for them….

But Bertholdt ignored him, simply staying calm in the backseat, relaxing as much as he could for the Jaws sake. Before they left Hange pulled Bertl aside and gave them list with a phone number, Hange’s personal to book vet visits, playdates, questions about Jaw Titans, and a support group number with a woman named Historia who runs it.

Historia’s number along with Hange’s are secretly tucked inside his pocket, out of sight from David. While Bertholdt’s mind drifted away from David’s seething remarks, the tall gentle giant felt pressure on the leg fabric.

Looking down, Bertholdt gasped quietly, stunned at the sight before him.

Marcel…. the elder Titan was testing the waters and pawing at Bertholdt’s thigh. Marcel must have managed to leave the crate and was laying on his soft belly across the back seat. His large head was sniffing down at the leg, smelling the scent of his new human.

Bertholdt flushed a bit when Marcel got a lllliiiitttttle to close to his hipbone….

Luckily, that stopped soon as Porco crooned a bit from the crate, missing his brother already. Marcel turned and let out a chuff before nudging Bertholdt’s chest firmly.

Bertholdt felt like the luckiest person alive right now.

“They’re out already?!” David’s loud voice startled Marcel, and Porco could not help but tuck himself into the crate further by the noise. “Hey! Get back in that crate!” Bertholdt winced at David’s yelling.

“David!” Bertholdt wanted to yell at him but Marcel was clutching his thigh a little tightly, the claws seeping past the fabric, so they whispered. “Lower your voice! You’re scaring them!”

David rolled his eyes and focused on the road. “Lowering my voice? Me? Baby, I am a Sportscaster at the Trost News Station.” He shot Bertholdt a glare with Bertholdt flinching a bit. “I’m always loud.”

“Well not with these two.” Bertholdt explained, petting Marcel’s head to calm him. “They’re scared, we have to be gentle and calm.”

“If I were calm all the time…” David interjected pulling into their apartment complex a bit rough. “Then I wouldn’t have gotten my job, I wouldn’t have asked you out AND.” He hit the brakes a little too hard the crate shifting a bit making Porco yowl a bit and Marcel growling at his little brother’s frighten gaze.

David shifted his body and stared hard at Bertholdt.

“I wouldn’t have even let Marcel be here…so you should be thankful I’m even letting them come home with us!”

Bertholdt said nothing as David huffed at getting the last word. “I’ll grab the bags…you get Porco and that other thing.” David muttered as he got out of the car and went to the trunk. David began to roughly grab the Titan items, food and treats and playthings the Jaws used at the shelter, from Hange and ventured into the unit, leaving Bertholdt and the Jaw Titans behind.

Bertholdt shot David's frame a glare. 

“His name’s Marcel.” Bertholdt told the retreating figure, but it was no use. 

Bertholdt felt a faint grumble from his chest. As Bertholdt craned down, there was Marcel using half of his frame to lay across the lap. Marcel’s head was much closer than before, now leering at the window where David could be seen leaving. Titling around, Bertholdt could see how Jaw Titans got their name. 

The eyes that sunken into the face, even Bertholdt could not tell were those soft eyes were.

Marcels’ hair was flattened, not that puffy stance it was in earlier and teeth were open.

Ready to attack at a chance.

Bertholdt was about to try and calm the elder when they heard it.

The soft fainting crying that was muffled under Marcel, where the weight was burrowed into Bertholdt’s stomach and claws curled inside to make him smaller.

Bertholdt looked down and could see the blonde hair tucked underneath Marcel’s larger frame.

Porco had managed to scramble out of the crate and onto Bertholdt’s lap again, letting out a few startled tears when David let his anger show.

The force of the car must have scared him too.

Bertholdt felt his anger rising but forced it down for the sake of their new babies.

“I’m so sorry guys.” Bertholdt felt sorrow as Porco’s tears dried, but his croons were still there. “David’s not normally like this.” He was not.

Bertholdt will address this when they had a moment alone with David.

Bertholdt waited until Marcel and Porco felt ok to leave the car.

Marcel jumped out first, stretching his legs and ruffing his hair. Bertholdt shifted to leave but Porco refused to let go.

“Porco…” Bertholdt hummed, gently trying to get Porco’s soft claws off his sweater. “You want to let go?”

Porco shook his head instead climbing higher to burry his face into the crook of Bertholdt’s neck. Marcel stood on his hind legs and lean against the seat, growling softly to encourage his brother to crawl.

Bertholdt thought for a moment….and then smiled.

What if?

“Porco?” The Jaw Titan pulled back to look at Bertholdt through tear filled eyes. Bertholdt let one hand free to brush away the tears.

“Want me to carry you? I can hold you until you are ready. We’ll call it…” Bertholdt decided it didn’t hurt to ruin a few words when speaking.

After all, Porco and Marcel were their sweet new addition to the family, Bertholdt figured it was fine.

“Uppies?” Bertholdt laughed at Porco’s excited croons, even letting out a happy roar.   
  


“Ok then!” Bertholdt got out of the car and shifted his hold on Porco. “Uppies…" Bertholdt felt happy to see Porco smile and nuzzled him for the first time. "I like it!”

Bertholdt felt claws climbing up to his back and peered behind him to see Marcel as taken charge. Marcel nuzzled Bertholdt’s head and let out a deeper roar.

Then the three went inside. 


	4. Marcel's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered what Jaw Titans dream about? 
> 
> Here's Marcel's <3\. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone

Inside the home in the middle of the night sprawled all over the bed, Bertholdt snoozed away without a care in the world.

They laid on their back, arms wide open and a leg dangled over the bed. Nestled underneath their side, Marcel sleeping pressed against him.

Dreaming of his perfect day….

In his dream, Marcel sprang around the open fields, chasing all the cats and his brother through valley. The soft green grass felt warm as Marcel jumped and dashed with all his might!

The air feeling great through his mane!

Marcel heard a sharp whistle, that high melody ringing through the open-air echoing for miles.

Porco who was a few paces ahead, saw where the source of the whistle came from and let out a deep roar, bigger than what he had now. Marcel watched as Porco ran past him, blonde mane brushing against Marcel’s nose, tickling the other jaw.

Marcel spun around and saw the only human who could produce that high tone.

The one Marcel sworn to himself he would protect and love till his death.

Bertholdt, who stood at the bottom of the hill they had run up prior, waving their arms above their head.

Calling for them to come home.

Marcel roared as loud as he could earning a laugh from Bertholdt and if there were any tears Marcel felt…he would huff and shake them away.

He did not have to cry anymore.

Marcel chased once again after his brother leaping as far as he can! The older jaw caught up, and Porco gave him the lead.

“Here boys!” Bertholdt’s sweet voice shouted, now his arms stretched out wide. “I’m here!”

Marcel let his tongue wag as he ran on, with Porco running beside him and Bertholdt waving in the distance, his human’s smile wide as ever.

Marcel let out a happy roar and ran towards his human.

Bertholdt dropped to their knees and held out his arms, ready to catch their precious babies.

Marcel was almost there!

“Come to me!” Bertholdt encouraged them, smiling bright as ever, “It’s ok!”

Marcel and Porco leaped!

And Then-

SMACK!

……Marcel yelped and woke up, his sweet dream gone in seconds.

He felt his body go into shock…. what happened?!

Blinking in confusion, until that sharp pain hit again. Marcel stood guard, baring his mouth open and flattening his hair.

What was that!

Who hit him!

He was ready to fight again! No one will-

……hit him with a leg…what the-

Marcel shook his mane to get the sleepy eyes awake and found his younger brother fanned out.

On his back. One paw in the air, the other laying across Bertholdt’s belly.

And that leg jabbing Marcel’s side.

Marcel growled in annoyance and for his racing heart, at his brother who let out small quiet grunts in sleep.

Now fully awake and too nervous to fall back asleep, Marcel huffed and rosed on his legs shaking out his messy mane. Maybe he could hop down and guard the patio door, peaking through the curtains to scare any nasties that could hurt his human.

Might as well anyway….

As Marcel stood up the bed dipped a bit from his weight, startling him a bit.

Ah

He forgets that the bed is soft and fluffy….not like the cold hard stone ground he spent his youth sleeping on.

Marcel yawned, a quick pitchy whine escape his mouth and he smacked his jaws together. Just as he was about to pounce on his brother for waking him up, a warm hand gently touched and soothed his hind leg.

“Marl….” Marcel snapped his head down at Bertholdt’s opened eyes, blurry from waking so early. “What’s wrong bud?”

Marcel looked at his human and let out a soft high whine…he woke his human up….

Bertholdt shifted up and rested against the pillows, tussled and ruffled from sleep. Once settled, they motioned Marcel to crawled up to their chest.

“Marl its fine, honestly sweetie...” Bertholdt comforted the Jaw titan by hugging him and brushing hands through those soft locks. “I’ve been up for a while…”

Marcel licked his human’s face offering an apology…

“ha-he. You’ve got terrible morning breath bud...” Bertholdt turned his face away, stifling his laugh and quickly kissed Marcel’s forehead.

Marcel drew back, butt scooting a near Porco’s face but it did not matter.

Porco was still out like a light anyway.

“so, tell me…” Bertholdt encouraged his jaw, brushing Marcel’s hair with a hand. “What did you dream about?”

Marcel growled low; those short grunts followed as he tried to tell Bertl about his dream.

“Ah~ That sounded nice Marl...” Their words slurred as they tiredly rubbed their eyes. “Mine was weird…lots of turtles…. than a flying llama.”

Bertholdt peered down and barked out a laugh at Marcel’s horrified expression. “N-no! It’s not a bad thing! Llamas are fine…they won’t hurt you.”

Marcel beamed and after a few more pets, he hopped across Bertholdt and cuddled right next to him.

Bertholdt let Marcel relax in his new spot and waited for Marcel to nudge his hand before resuming his petting.

“It’s ok bud...” Bertholdt sweetly cooed Marcel cupping the Jaw Titan’s jaw gently, stoking the skin underneath there. “I won’t let nothing happen to you or Porco.”

Marcel growled happily and settled down in his new spot. Bertholdt laid back down and pulled up the sleeping Porco, who curled into a Jaw Titan ball that can be common when Jaw Titans are comfortable, to the other side.

Together…. they slept into the late morning.


	5. A Visit to Hange, the Titan Vet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaw Titans need a vet visit twice a year, 
> 
> who else to turn to the Hange, the Titan Vet! 
> 
> Stay safe out there!

“Doctor Hange!” The assistant called out the Titan Vet. “Are you ready for our next appointment?”

Hange spun around from the bird cage with a grin, their hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Hange dressed in wonderful pants, a nice beige shirt and their medical coat, the words Hange (They/Their) labeled in beautiful black cursive.

They pushed their glasses above their head as the howls and mewls erupted in the open room. A small iguana perched on their shoulder, too nervous to get back into their cage as they waited for the owner to arrive.

“Who’s next on our list?” They addressed kindly, ignoring a cat reaching out to snatch the iguana from behind the cage. Hange stepped further away before the iguana was grabbed, laughing at the cat’s sad yowls.

“Mr. Hoover and their Jaws are here for their checkup.” The assistant confirmed scrolling through the paperwork on the clipboard. Hange could see from their spot Bertholdt and the Jaws information on the first page.

“Marcel and Porco!” Hange’s eyes widen in excitement and they jumped in their air with their hands reaching in cheer. “ahhhhh!! They’re here?! Already?!”

Being a titan specialist vet required them always be flexible when dealing with titans.

Especially Jaw titans 

Hange squealed as they clutched themselves to content their glee. “I’ve been waiting all month for this!”

“Well they’re not as excited..” Moblit entered the room looking grim and stretching his arm from typing all morning. “I just saw Bertholdt spend the last twenty minutes just trying to get Porco out of the car.”

“Aww poor Pock.” Hange frowned and shifted their weight on a hip, putting their hands in their pockets. “He never got over that shampoo bottle incident with me..” They scratched under their nose as they recalled that messy memory. “I still have that bite wound from him..”

“I’m surprised you didn’t recommend a muzzle for him.” The new assistant questioned the doctor, blushing when both Mobit and Hange stared at them. “W-well, I mean-

“Hange did use a last-minute tactic on the Jaw Titan when things took a turn…” Mobilt answered. He raised an eyebrow and frowned, “Porco was just reacting as he would have…”

“I did get a few licks once he calmed down, that usually means sorry, I love you..” Hange reassured the new assistant and trailed off. Hange waved a hand in the air. “Anyway! Give em a few minutes and I’ll see them!”

Inside the waiting room, Bertholdt sat on the long cushy bench, stroking Porco’s flatten mane while the Jaw titan buried his face into their belly. Porco grumbled in response to Bertholdt’s words. Marcel hunched over Bertholdt’s shoulder, licking and nuzzling the grumpy Jaw for comfort.

“It’s a little exam Pock..” Bertholdt replied, they earned more grumbling in response, “You’ve going to be fine….”

Bertholdt stiffened when Porco snarled and tried to hide under Bertholdt’s sweater. Porco gripped at the bottom of the sweater and covered the fabric over him. Marcel scurried back when Porco yanked the fabric over his head and chuffed at his younger brother for acting silly.

When the receptionist stifled a laugh, Bertholdt’s face redden and glared at her.

“Marcel and Porco?” Thank god for Mobilt stepped before Bertholdt said something. Mobilt stood by one of the exam rooms, opening the door next to him. “You guys ready?”

Marcel dashed forward and leaned against the friendly Lead-Assistant, giving him licks and nudges. Mobilt laughed and greeted the Jaw Titan before peering up to see Bertholdt wiggling Porco out from their shirt.

Porco was not having it.

In the exam room, Porco remained on the table, his body flat and glared at everything as he wiggled. Bertholdt kept a gently hand, soothing his back in slow strokes.

Porco crooned at the touch, it did feel nice when his human petted him….it made this day less scary.

Marcel stood beside him; mouth fully opened as Hange flashed a light to check his teeth. They moved the small object to each tooth, noting down any mishaps they saw.

“Marcel’s teeth look great Bertl!” Hange told Bertholdt. “A little build up from the back molars, that’s expected in his age, but otherwise good!”

Hange wasted no time when they entered the room to start the exam. They looked for spine diffusions when Marcel ran around the room. They check each Jaw’s claws and let Porco sniff and grab at her stethoscope tube when they held the heart beater under Marcel’s chest.

But when it was Porco’s turn, he squiggled away when Hange approached him, so the vet told Bertholdt how to hold the device and softly asked them to hold Porco’s paw up to avoid further stress.

But…they needed to check Porco’s mouth.

“Now its Porco’s turn!” Hange lowered the flashlight and watched Marcel hop off the table and curl up on a chair. They turn towards Bertholdt and lowered their voice, “I don’t think Porco will let me see his mouth.”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Bertholdt suggested shifting his weight above Porco. Big mistake…

Once the weight was gone, Porco tried to flee.

“W-wait!” Bertholdt grabbed Porco and held him close to their chest. Porco’s growls and whines vibrated in their chest. Bertholdt winced when the Jaw grasped the table and scratched the surface to get off. “Porco it’s ok!”

“Hey there sweetheart~” Porco’s growls grew louder when they approached, “I just-Whoa!”

They jumped back when he struck out a paw to swipe.

“Hange!” Bertholdt called out to the vet, who laughed and shook their head. “I’m so sorry!” The giant covered Porco’s arm with their own. “Porco! Easy there! They won’t hurt you!”

“Don’t Worry! Happens all the time!” They smiled and remained their distance, “Ok that didn’t work...” They hummed while Porco went Jaw mode.

Like hell he was going to let them touch him!

Bertholdt felt sad for his younger Jaw. Porco always hated the Vet.

How can Bertholdt fix this?

Then they had an idea…

“Marcel?” The Jaw Titan pipped up when Bertholdt called him. Marcel jumped on the table next to Porco and grunted. “Can you help Hange with Porco?” Bertholdt asked over the loud snarls from Porco.

Without another word Marcel quickly sprang on the table, landed on Porco’s back and with strong hands, prided open the mouth.

Unable to move with the extra weight, Porco growled and huffed. He slumped down on his belly and whined.

“Ahh Thank you marcel!” Hange thanked the older jaw Titan and wasted no time in inspecting Porco’s teeth. “Looking good over there, nice molars coming in!”

Hange wrapped up their routine check-up, gave each Jaw Titan their vaccines for the upcoming year, and waved the trio goodbye from the door.

“Bye everyone!” They spoke. Bertholdt walked out with Porco in their arms and waved goodbye with a free hand. Marcel was clutching on Bertholdt’s back, pawing gently on top of Porco’s head. Marcel crooned to comfort Porco, who softly growled about his vet visit.

Hange reaaallly wanted to squeal right then and there.

“I’ll make sure they’ll get extra cheez-its when we get home.” Bertholdt reassured the doctor. Bertholdt laughed as Porco snapped his head up, eyes glistening with tears from his torment, pleading with the human for those flat treats.

Even Marcel roared and licked Bertholdt’s head as a thank you.

That night while Mobilt fell asleep watching the film Germlins in the living room, Hange laid in bed with their book out. Their phone blipped up with a text message, making them set their book about Cart Titans down.

They were inspecting a new Cart Titan coming in to their vet care in a few more weeks with their owner named Reiner.

Hange lifted the phone and cooed as quiet as they could at the picture. The Jaw Titans munching away happily on Cheez-its, cuddling on the couch with Bertholdt.

Too cute.


	6. Beach Day with the Titans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titans go to the beach!!!! 
> 
> Stay safe out there!

“Do you think they will like it?” Reiner asked his partner, as he pulled up a pair swim trunks with hot dogs over his legs and threw over a shirt. “I texted Annie and she’s on her way to meet us there.” 

Bertholdt hummed as they sat on the bed, already dressed. Next to them a backpack filled with treats, leashes, snacks for their babies, for them and Reiner, and sunblock.

Everything else they need was stuffed in the trunk, packed while their babies were sleeping.

Bertholdt and Reiner had talked about this day for weeks now. With the hot days lingering on, it was only a matter of time before fall season arrived and the chance would pass.

Bertholdt looked up from pondering and met the eyes of their lover, soft and calm, waiting for them to finish their thought.

Bertholdt smiled and leaned in to close the gap between them and Reiner, kissing him softly as when they first did last year. “I think they will.” They replied.

  
“Pieck’s gonna wear her inflatables just in case.” Reiner brushed his lips against Bertl’s once more, he did not want this to end. Sadly, he pulled back to give his lover space and went over to the backpack. “Want me to pack anything else?”

Bertholdt licked his lips and blushed faintly when Reiner flashed them a cheeky smile. “N-no. Annie’s bringing foam boards just in case.”

“Fair enough.” Reiner added and heaved the bag over his shoulder. Reiner gave Bertholdt one last loving look and headed into the living room where their precious sweet troublesome babies slept.

  
The Jaws and Cart Titan, Pieck slept soundly in the living room of the shared home. They were napping on schedule after a blissful morning of cuddles, walks, food, protecting the home (that’s really Porco’s thing while Marcel watched the birds outside and Pieck telling Reiner about a new bow she wanted.)

“Awww” Reiner cooed at the sight, the titans in a little huddle on the floor, all piled together for an afternoon nap, the attack titan doll played earlier tossed next to the patio. “They’re sleeping!” Bertholdt followed behind and chuckled at Reiner’s star-gazed expression.

“They’re so cute when they sleep!!!!” Reiner whispered while Bertholdt use their height to peck on top of the shorter male’s head. Bertholdt hummed in agreement as their lips stay pressed on the soothing soft blonde hair.

“You’re cute when you gush about them.” Bertholdt whispered back and brought hands up to massage Reiner’s shoulders, “Come on, we better hurry.”

“Right.” Reiner agreed and crept up to the cute pile of titans. Pieck opened her eyes first, she smelled her owner from a mile away and blinked up at him. “Hi Rei..”

“Hey princess.” Reiner cooed at his titan. He rubbed her head softly as Pieck slowly crawled to all fours. Marcel woke up next when Pieck moved and shook his mane and yawned. “We’re gonna go to the beach today…”

Once Marcel moved, Porco rolled over in his sleep. Bertholdt laughed when Porco started to panic as he woke up to find himself away from the Titan huddle, but Marcel chuffed at him and Pieck told him to settle down.

Soon the three Titans were tucked safety in the car, one with bigger space for the family of five, and made their way to the beach!

Porco and Marcel stuck their heads out of the car, their manes blown against the wind, tounges lapping and hanging out to smell that sea air!

Pieck stood behind them but used her side of the car for her own, that way she didn’t have Titan mane in her mouth.

Twenty minutes later, Reiner pulled into the lot and the Titans were jumping with excitement! They were here!

  
When Bertholdt opened the side door, Pieck calmly stepped out, waiting patiently for her human to latch on the leash.

Marcel on the other hand….

“Marcel! Wait!” Marcel halted in his tracks, feeling the warm sand in his claws when he twisted around to see Bertholdt waving him back. “Hang on! You need sunscreen bud!”

Porco sat in the open trunk and watched Reiner put sunblock on Pieck’s skin. The younger Titan held the spare bottle with interest, taking short breaths to sniff the weird bottle.

It smelled funny…. but so did that large bird many nights ago….maybe if-

“No Porco..” Reiner said to Porco. He wiped off the last bit of sunblock on Pieck’s face, turned to the Jaw and shook his head. “You can’t eat that sweetie.”

Porco grumbled and chuffed at the human but gave the bottle back to him as Bertholdt walked around with Marcel.

With the Titans cared for, the family waited until Annie’s mint green car pulled into the parking lot. The Titan ran up to their favorite godmother…titan that Annie calls herself.

She’s still working on the name.

But the Titans were ready for the water!!!!!!!!

Porco dashed to the sea first! He yelped feeling the new warm sand between his toes and looked to see Marcel and Pieck. Marcel was rolling around in the sand and roared happily. Pieck was busy digging around the sand and running around to get used to it. 

Porco roared in glee and ran down the sandy hill dashing ahead of his brother and sister. Pieck and Marcel chased after him while their humans trailed behind.

The three titans reached where the water rushed by the sand and watched in a mix of awe and horror.

That water was huge!

Marcel and Porco were scared.

Pieck watched the waves in awe.

“Hey guys!” Bertholdt walked up to the frighten trio and held out a hand, “We’re gonna try something real quick.”

On the shallow end, Bertholdt held Porco’s hand as the younger Jaw bounced around in the water. In the middle of the human trio further into the water was Reiner and Pieck. 

Reiner stood a few feet behind Pieck as she swam, wearing a vest covered with flowers around her body to keep her head above the water. A wave board was tucked underneath Reiner’s arm just in case Pieck got tired. Then beside Reiner was Annie, watching Marcel walk around in the water his belly peeping above the water.

While walking around, Marcel watched Pieck duck under water to cool off and thought he could do that too!

So he did….but he forgot he couldn’t swim

Thank God Annie was following behind.

“You ok there?” She asked. Annie grabbed Marcel quickly and patted his back as the Jaw coughed up some water…

“You ok there, bud!” Bertholdt saw Marcel go underwater and rushed up to check on his Jaw. Porco stopped his bouncing around in the shallow water when hearing his brother yelp and started running behind Bertholdt. 

Only to fall face first in the water…..next to Reiner.

Reiner chuckled and set the wave board down, scooping the Jaw titan up quickly and setting him down on it.

“I got you.” Reiner comforted the Jaw who teared up from his fall, and gently pushed him to Bertholdt and Annie. “Incoming!”

“Aww Pock!!” Bertholdt cooed seeing his younger Jaw on the board… “You’re on the board!”

Porco roared, he forgot about his fall and raised his arms up to cheer!

“I told you those things come in handy.” Annie stated. She laid in the water where the waves met her chest… “Here Marcel…Let me show you…”

Bertholdt picked up Porco, who raised his arms for uppies and swam a few feet away for space. “Here Pock….let’s try swimming!”

They started with the basic and eventually Porco and Marcel got the hang of it.

But just in case, Bertholdt had them wear inflatables, Annie brought ones with ducks on it, on their arms so they wouldn’t drown.

So picture this, a beautiful day out on the beach. Three humans enjoying the sun with the Titans. Pieck riding on the wave board with Reiner pushing the board around. Bertholdt swimming beside Reiner, Marcel and Porco swimming playfully a few feet ahead, and Annie resting on another wave board.

Not a bad day.


	7. The First few months.....and how Cheez-its got involved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When trouble happens, Bertholdt learns that not everything can be solved in the same way....
> 
> But Cheeze-its? 
> 
> How Bertholdt learns to work with the Jaws and how Cheex-its were used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far everyone!!! I am so thankful to work with LostOpium and it's been amazing!! 
> 
> Let us know what you think through the comments below!! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone !

At first it was weird.

Like weird…

Bertholdt knew that Jaw Titans were not like dogs….

But they also were not cats either….

How the hell could he do this!

“How the hell can I do this?” Bertholdt uttered those exact words as he paced back and forth in the bedroom. David had already left for work leaving them with their two new babies who were huddled near the corner of the bedroom.

It all started when David and the Jaw Titans. Porco chased a spider and crashed into the coffee table where David edits his reports for work. A coffee mug rested on the surface and knocked over when Porco slammed his head on the table. The mug tipped and the report was ruined.

Bertholdt tried to comfort their lover and Porco felt terrible…but David did feel it was enough.

So that night when Porco and Marcel slept together in their Jaw Titan huddle that Hange inform the humans that Jaw Titans tend to cuddle a lot, David locked him and Bertholdt in their bedroom. Bertholdt had fallen asleep at that point and due to his sleep medication, did not hear the whines and croons from his babies, trying to get in.

So, the Jaw Titans declared war on the humans.

First the pillows.

Then a picture frame with the two humans fell after Porco jumped up to the kitchen counter, so it got tossed into the trash. Bertholdt told the young Jaw to be careful, but Porco chuffed at them.

Then other disasters followed.

Bertholdt walked in one morning and saw their journal vanished. They were confused until they heard Marcel munching away….

A quick trip to the Titan Vet later and Hange assured them that the ink would not harm the Jaws.

Bertholdt tried to keep the trash cans closed but Porco knocked it over. Bertholdt had to give Porco a bath…and got their first set of Jaw scratches on their arms.

David was not helping with the ordeal, yelling when he could and distancing himself from Bertholdt. David even pulled pranks on the Jaws. He stole their food when they were not looking, hid their favorite toy for hours and laughing until Porco started to cry. He bumped Marcel into the washer as Bertl was putting clothes in.

Bertholdt made David sleep on the couch that night and had the Jaws with them.

So now Bertholdt stood in the bedroom, wanting to cry.

In the bedroom, clothes were everywhere!!! Some of Bertholdt’s shirts were under the Jaws. The Jaws grabbed each item and bundled the shirts like a mound, like dragons who hoard gold.

Porco was sniffing, pawing and nudging his head around the sweaters that Bertholdt always wore. Marcel nibbled on David’s polo shirt, a large hole ripped on the side, in his mouth. When he met Bertholdt’s startled expression, Marcel chuffed at them, proud of his success in revenge.

Bertholdt held back a sob, feeling their frustration build up.

They tried everything to get the Jaws to listen.

Telling them no was not working.

Putting smelly food in jars did not work either!

Bertholdt was at a loss.

“Ok. Breathe Bertholdt.” They talked to themselves, taking in a deep breath and darting their gaze back and forth. “They’re young, they don’t know any better?”

The Jaw Titans watched their soft-spoken owner paced around the bedroom and whined at the frantic state.

They caused the ruckus as revenge to David after a few pranks the human pulled had gone bad. But seeing their owner nearly cry in tears made the Jaws really feel bad. They felt bad for making their owner so frazzled.

They have jumped on tables, knocked over furniture, even stole David’s reallllyyyyy nice socks and hid them, no matter how many times Bertholdt begged.

Heh, Porco still will not give up his hiding spot for those.

Back to Bertholdt, they stopped their pacing and looked at their new babies.

Marcel started to crawl around the bedroom and started to grab the bed sheets tossed from earlier and went to place them on the bed. Porco darted to his older brother’s side and attempted to help Marcel, only for Marcel the chuff at him. Porco snarled at Marcel and instead jumped on the bed to move the pillows back where they went.

Bertholdt really wanted to coo at the sight! It was too cute!

Until Porco dug his claws too deep into body pillow David liked to sleep with…

And threw it across the room, the sound of fabric ripping and fluff everywhere as he did so.

“Ah! No! Porco!” Bertholdt sternly reprimanded the young one, wincing as Porco jumped and dove under the bed. “We don’t rip pillows!” Bertholdt scrambled around to gather up the torn pieces.

Marcel growled at the remark and let out a sharp snort at Bertholdt, almost as if he were telling them that Porco does not know.

Bertholdt felt sweaty and ran a hand through their hair and watched Marcel flattened his body and grabbed Porco out from under the bed with his claws. Bertholdt looked on as Marcel crooned to Porco nudged his large head with the other.

Hange did say that they are curious.

But Bertholdt had to find another way to stop this chaos.

“….ok.” Bertholdt said aloud, the Jaws staring at them as they spoke… “I think I need a moment.” They finished and pivoted their heel around.

Bertholdt hurried into the kitchen and opened the pantry beside the stove. A good snack was what they needed before they tackled the situation. Bertholdt scanned through the pantry and brushed a finger across the boxed snacks.

Ah…there they are.

Standing between the Oreos and Kit Kats were Cheez-itz. The sweet, delicious flat shaped squares always made Bertholdt squeal in delight. They could sit on the couch and eat the entire box without a thought!

Ahh…this was what they needed.

As Bertholdt grabbed the box, a soft mane pressed against their legs and a pair of claws started to travel up their back.

Bertholdt jumped in their spot when Marcel’s soft eyes peered above them and reached into the box. Marcel stared back.

Bertholdt stared.

Marcel stared harder.

Porco came around from his hiding spot and clutched against Bertholdt’s leg and whined. Bertholdt did not cave into the crooning, but they had their idea.

“You want this?” Bertholdt shook the contents of the box and pointed his jaw down. “Cheez its?”

Marcel nodded, his eyes glistened and softly crooned. Bertholdt felt Porco climbing up and hugging their belly. Porco repeated the soft croon Marcel let out and hugged tighter.

Bertholdt figured it meant yes.

“Well….” Bertholdt gulped and stepped back away from the pantry. “How about this?”

Hange did suggest using treats in case things get out of hand at one point.

“I know you guys and David do not get along, but this has to stop.” Bertholdt stated to the Jaws who started to grumble. “I’ll deal with David. He should not had caused trouble either. But it hurts me to see you both misbehave.” Marcel dropped his gaze and turned away. Porco hugged Bertl’s waist tighter and let out a few tears. Bertholdt sighed when Marcel joined in the crying and reached up to brush each mane with a free hand.

“I- “Bertholdt paused for a moment and shook his head. “I should have stopped this feud before it went too far.” They should have. Nothing could be done now but Bertholdt knew they will have to try harder to make this work.

Bertholdt took Marcel’s strong Jaw and turned him to face the human. “I’m sorry.”

Marcel crooned at the apology and Bertholdt received a long slimy lick across their hand. Bertholdt took that as an apology too.

“Let us start over... We’ll start with cleaning the bedroom; David’s socks need to be found Porco.” Porco growled when Bertholdt addressed him but the human continued. “If we get along and work together to clean up” Bertholdt sighed when Porco whined louder and tried to wrestle the box away. “You’ll get some.”

The Jaws nodded and soon the little family worked their way to repair the mess.

And repair their relationship along the way….

As the trio cuddled up on the couch in the evening, Bertholdt kept their promise and let the Jaws have Cheeze-its.


	8. Bertholdt tackles Titan hair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Sweep.

Sweep.

Bertholdt hummed to themselves as they swept the hardwood floors. It was a quiet day, David leaving for work as usual while Bertholdt had a day off. Without their partner around to complain about whatever David had his mind. Bertholdt took this time to clean their home.

Bertholdt did not mind cleaning. Not a bit! Wiping down countertops, washing dishes, changing the sheets, it was therapeutic.

That is until they stumbled across a certain type of hair.

After their first check up with Hange, the Titan Vet told Bertholdt about the importance of maintain their new babies’ fur.

“You’ll have to maintain a lot of care for Jaw Titans” Hange explained as they ran their fingers across Marcel’s head. “These guys have lots of hair, so you’ll have to make sure that there are no tangles and to watch out for clumps!”

Bertholdt made sure to pick up a few Titan Brushes once they left the Vet.

So now here they were, standing on the hardwood floors and sweeping away the hair shed from Marcel?

Porco?

Eh….it did not matter at this point.

Marcel crawled into Bertholdt’s view and sniffed at the broom the human held on too. The broom’s large bristles picking up all sorts of things left on the floor.

Bits of food.

Hair.

Some pieces of paper

More hair.

A dead bug Porco caught and left there for David

More…… You get the idea.

“Pock still sleeping bud?” Bertholdt asked the older Jaw. Marcel nodded and hopped on the couch to watch the human clean. Marcel yawned and shook his mane around, small strands of hair flying in all different directions.

And landed riiiggght where Bertholdt just swept.

…. Thank god David is not around or else Bertholdt would have to hear the other human complain.

The taller human had learned to deal with the access shedding that the Jaw Titans created. At first it bothered them, having to clean every five minutes, pick up clumps of hair that Porco felt to bundle when he was bored.

However, as the months rolled on, Bertholdt found themselves to not really care if a few strands of hair landed on their sweaters, pants, the couch, the floor….

If they cleaned up a few times out of the week then it did not matter.

They even taught Marcel and Porco how to help clean!

“Hey bud?” Bertholdt addressed Marcel and gave the older Jaw a soft smile. “Think you can find the titan brushes for me?”

Marcel jumped off the couch and went into the hallway. Bertholdt kept sweeping, humming a little tune in their head while Marcel could be heard rummaging through the cupboard in the laundry room.

The soft clatter of claws dashed across the floor and the two Titan Brushes, one in red and the other in green, came into Bertholdt’s vision. They ducked their head down and saw Marcel below with a large grin.

“Thank you!” Bertholdt thanked the Jaw and gently accepted the brushes. “I’ll finish up in here and then I’ll brush you.”

Marcel beamed and licked Bertholdt’s hand gently. Bertholdt laughed and pulled up their hand.

After a few more minutes, Bertholdt sat on the floor with Marcel in front of them. In soft strokes, Bertholdt ran the green brush through Marcel’s mane. The Jaw Titan closed his eyes and Bertholdt could feel the deep grumbles, the low tones that Bertholdt figured were a sign of happiness, from behind,

“I bet this feels good.” Bertholdt agreed. They loved running their hands through the soft mane. “I’m glad I washed your hair the other night, this makes it easier.”

Marcel let out low grunts and sighed deeply. They sat in silence and enjoyed the time spent together.

David was missing out on this moment, Bertholdt thought after a few minutes. They kept brushing the Titan’s fur and hummed.

In fact, David missed out on a lot of time with the Jaws.

…. David has not been around much these days. At all….

The mention of David brought Bertholdt almost to a halt. They bit their lip when they thought about David and how things between the two of them have not been well.

How could they not notice the way David distanced himself?

Bertholdt wondered if they were spending too much time with their new babies. Did David not feel important enough?

Was Bertholdt too harsh on their partner?

These questions ran in their mind and Bertholdt felt guilty. It had been a surprise adopting the Jaw brothers, one Bertholdt does not regret. But the sudden addition of the Jaws has thrown a strain on to the relationship.

After the feud between the Jaws and David, things really took a turn between the two humans.

Lost in thought, the human did not hear claws tapping on the hardwood floor, and the soft blonde mane that nudged them against their head.

Marcel pulled away from Bertholdt’s frozen hand and turned around to see his human’s puzzled expression. Marcel saw how tense his owner became and chuffed at Porco to get their attention.

Porco, waking up from his nap earlier and sat beside Bertholdt whined at the human. Bertholdt stared ahead not speaking a word as those sudden questions filled their mind.

What did they do wrong?

How long had David felt abandoned?

How could they make this right?

Porco brought his arms up and gave a small shove but it did not work. Marcel whined louder but that did not work.

Then the Jaw Titans stopped when a tear escaped Bertholdt’s eye and ran down their cheek.

Porco wasted no time and leaped into the human’s lap quickly.

Startled, Bertholdt snapped out of their thoughts and found Porco’s soft worried eyes in front of them.

“Wha- “Bertholdt gasped out but Porco did not hesitate to throw his claws around the human. Porco hugged Bertholdt tightly and crooned to them.

Marcel joined Bertholdt’s side and pushed against Bertholdt using all his weight to make the human realize that he was there.

Bertholdt blinked at the sudden touch, but all those frazzled thoughts stopped.

“P-Porco?” Bertholdt gasped out and brought up a hand to pet Porco’s mane. “Squishing me a little…” Porco relaxed his grip and Bertholdt breathed in some air.

After a few seconds, Bertholdt looked at their Jaws and felt guilty at the sad, concerned look the Titans had in their eyes.

Geez now even their babies are feeling left out.

“I’m sorry guys…” Bertholdt apologized to the Titans. They kept their hands running through Porco’s mane. “I spaced out for a second.”

Porco grunted and opened his mouth to lick Bertholdt’s face. Marcel chuffed in short beats as Bertholdt groaned at the Titan.

“Ewww Pock!” Bertholdt laughed but Porco kept licking. “Stoooppp.” Bertholdt attempted to push Porco away but the Jaw Titan was determined to make his human feel better! “Your breath is FOWL!”

Bertholdt tried to push Porco away again but laughed harder when Marcel batted their hands away….

“Haha! Guys! S-s-top! Porco! Marcel! St- hahaha!”

That night Bertholdt brushed out Porco’s mane as well, the sound of a movie played in the background. Once Porco was done, Bertholdt made sure to brush their Titans’ teeth as well.

Then the small family form a small Titan huddle and of to sleep they went.


	9. Titans at the Airport!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The three of you are going to be fine.” Reiner said, as he rubbed the top of Pieck’s head. “I’ll make sure you three can huddle once we’re in the air.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LCP (License Professional Counselor)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far!!! We are having a blast coming up with new ideas for this series!!! 
> 
> In case you're wondering.....certain airlines allow pets in the cabin, BUT you have to do your research in advance! 
> 
> ESA and Service animals are allowed to board with paperwork but non service animals are different. Some airlines you can purchase a seat for them, others will make you put your loved ones in cargo. 
> 
> Just check with your regional airlines, countries policies, and updated guidelines when traveling with pets! 
> 
> For Titans...it's a little different and you'll see here! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Bertholdt hummed to themselves as they set the last bag down in the hallway. Porco, who wore his harness sat beside them. Porco sniffed at the funny material in front of him while Bertholdt counted the luggage.

In the hallway the following items included:

One large suitcase for Bertholdt and Reiner to share and clothes for the Titans.

Two backpacks as carry on. Each bag filled with a set of clothes, toiletries, and a few toys for the Titans to play.

“I think we have enough to bring…” Bertholdt turned their head to Porco, who sniffed at the suitcase again. “What do you think Pock?”

Porco pulled away from the luggage and nodded. He walked away from Bertholdt and took his spot on the couch with Marcel and Karina. Reiner’s mother patiently sat on the couch and pat Marcel in smooth slow strokes through his mane. Marcel with his harness on, closed his eyes and sighed at the gentle touch.

Seeing Grandma Karina was always a treat.

“Have everything you’ll need?” Karina asked when Bertholdt returned. The taller human sweetly smiled and scratched the top of Porco’s head as they walked by. “All we have to do is wait for Reiner and Pieck and we’re all set.” They replied.

Reiner walked in from the bedroom, Pieck following behind him with her red and black vest on. The words SERVICE TITAN DO NOT TOUCH labeled in white letters encased around each side. Karina stopped petting Marcel and stood from her seat. Marcel blinked his eyes when the soothing hand stopped but yawned and dozed off again. Marcel grunted in annoyance when Porco climbed on top to join in on the quick nap.

“Thank you for helping us get to the airport mom.” Reiner said and hugged her tightly, “We will be gone for a week, are you sure you’ll be ok?” Reiner pulled away and looked at her knee that was in a brace. “I know it’s been two months since your knee surgery...”

“Baby don’t worry about me!” Karina kissed the top of her son’s head and smiled, “I’ll be fine! I’ll have Melvin come over to take care of me!”

Bertholdt chocked on their laugh as they watched Reiner’s face morphed from concern to a look of ‘mom please stop talking about your sex life, I am your child standing right here!’

Bertholdt stifled a laugh and pecked their partners frazzled head. “Come on Rei.” They said and kissed their partner’s lips again, “We better get going.” 

Once everyone and the luggage were in the minivan, the family were on their way!

In the back row, the Titans huddled with Reiner as Bertholdt sat in front with Karina. The humans chattered about the vacation plans while the Titans dreamed about what they will do on their first family vacation.

Pieck dreamed about running down the large fields and rolling in soft grass. Marcel dreamed about exploring new places and seeing new sights with his family. Porco dreamed about new Titans they might see, and spending time with his brother and sister.

After a while, the airport departure drops off came into view. As the family got out of the car, Karina took longer than the five-minute rule in the departure zone to say goodbye.

If Karina was going to get her goodbyes, then she is doing them the Karina way….

By trying to hug each Titan and human at least three times before finally leaving.

Which is why Reiner and Bertholdt made sure to get to the airport a few hours prior to their flight.

So, twenty minutes later…the small family made their way to the check in with the airline to fight the next battle the humans had been preparing for.

Getting Marcel and Porco to sit with them.

Bertholdt and Reiner were ready for this battle ever since they planned this vacation.

“Ok…” The desk attendant said and scrolled through the reservation on the monitor. “So, it said here that you booked your flight with us six months ago.”

“Yes, we booked three seats.” Bertholdt replied, the Jaw Titans seated next to them. Reiner stood beside them with Pieck tucked in his arms. “One for me, one for him, and one for these guys...” Bertholdt pointed to each figure with a free hand. “We have one service Cart Titan and two Jaws that have papers that they can be in cabin. The airline said it was fine bringing the Jaw Titans in as long as our Vet signed the paperwork and had them notarized.”

The attendant looked at the Jaw Titans and raised an eyebrow…they were not so sure about that. Titans were rumored to be vicious and dangerous creatures. “Do you remember who you talked to?” Shifting their gaze between Porco glaring at them and Marcel slowly nudging Bertholdt to calm down.

“Her name was Daphne.” Bertholdt responded and pulled out the paperwork they prepared in advance.

The paperwork included the following: flights, time, seating, contact, and Hange’s signed paperwork for the Jaw Titans. Reiner had already shown Pieck’s separate paperwork with his therapist’s signature and notarized with the name MARCO BODT, LCP.

They handed them over to the desk attendant. “I know they’re not service animals or Emotional Support Animals, that’s why I bought an extra seat for them.”

The desk attendant glared at the paperwork and huffed away from the paperwork.

“Titans are dangerous, and they might scare the other passengers. I’m not going to accept this even with the paperwork…” Bertholdt’s eye twitched and they started to get irritated at the desk attendant. “The one in the vest can be in the cabin, the ugh…. other two.” They winced when Porco started to growl at them. “You’ll have to put them into cargo hold…that’s the only way they’ll travel.”

Bertholdt was not going to let the desk attendant win. Porco growled louder and raised his claws up to lean against the desk. Not wanting to irritate the situation, Bertholdt picked up Porco and held him in their arms and pleaded to the attendant.

“Please have your manager look at the paperwork. The paperwork is official, please, these guys can’t go into the cargo hold. They need us!” Bertholdt gave the desk attendant a concerned look, Porco grunting in their arms in agreement. “You wouldn’t do that to your dog…would you?”

“Please look at the papers.” Reiner was getting nervous; airports and plane make him feel anxious, like he was being watched and judged. He tightens his grip on Pieck, who leaned into the touch. She places her head under his chin and her jaw over his shoulder. “We have our Vet sign and notarized those documents that the Jaw Titans can be in the cabin.”

Before the attendant could reply, mostly to reject the paperwork, her supervisor had overheard the conversation and had enough of the attendant’s rude behavior.

“Apologies for the intrusion, I’m the manager on site.” The manager said and ordered the girl to step aside. “Ok, let us see here…Ah! This is official!” The manager gently grasped the paperwork and headed over to the scanner. “Give me a few minutes. I’ll scan them into our system, and you should be good to go!”

Bertholdt sighed in relief and thanked the manager, who shook their head. “No need to thank me, paperwork is in order and official. There’s no need to delay anymore.”

Reiner and Bertholdt thanked the manager once more and left just as the girl desk attendant started complaining about the rules. They rounded the corner just in time to hear the manager fire the girl. Porco wanted to snicker as the girl’s tears rumbled the hall but one look from Bertholdt stopped him.

Going through security was a breeze! The flight would not leave for a few hours, so the humans took their time going through the line.

Bertholdt let the Jaws put the bags in the tray while Reiner and Pieck walked through the scanner. Marcel whimpered a bit from the massive scan machine but Bertholdt asked the guard if they can hold the nervous Jaw Titans as they went through.

After that, the family was ready to get to the gate!

Porco felt nervous as dozens of people zoomed by the family and stayed close to the group. Marcel walked in front with Pieck and took the role as “leader.’ Porco stayed by Bertholdt’s side and kept an eye on anyone getting too close to his human.

“You’re doing a good job Porco.” Pieck comforted the Jaw Titan once they managed to find a comfy spot by the window near their gate.

Marcel and Pieck shared Reiner’s lap and watched the planes fly and land. Porco stood in front of the group, his face close to the glass. Porco said nothing and kept his gaze on the planes, his nerves increased every second.

How was he gonna protect his human if he cannot scare this…this large thing off!

“The three of you are going to be fine.” Reiner said, as he rubbed the top of Pieck’s head. “I’ll make sure you three can huddle once we’re in the air.”

“It will be ok Pock.” Bertholdt laid a hand on the Jaw’s back, having returned with a few snacks. Porco tore his attention away and met Bertl’s warm loving gaze. “We’ll be right here.”

Soon their flight was ready. They waited until their zone was called and scanned their passes in through the scanner. The human’s ignored the stares and whispers as they headed down the runway. Once they were inside the cabin, the family made their way to their assigned seats and took a moment to settle in.

The Jaw Titans took the seat by the window, Bertholdt took the center, and Reiner sat by the aisle. The Jaw Titans settled in the seat together and huddled while Pieck took her spot-on Reiner’s lap. Soon the plane was ready for takeoff.

For safety reasons, Bertholdt and Reiner laid one of the blankets they brought on the floor below and let the Titans form their huddle beneath the third seat. Once Pieck was off Reiner’s lap, the male entwined his fingers with Bertholdt.

Bertholdt smiled at the romantic gesture and leaned over to kiss their partner’s cheek. “You are a sweet man.” Bertholdt cooed at Reiner, who blushed and smiled.

“No, just a guy who’s lucky to have you…and our sweet babies.” Reiner gestured to the floor of the third seat for Bertholdt to see. On the blanket, Pieck and Marcel cuddled together and Porco laid on top like a guard dog. Pieck’s soft voice comforted the nervous Marcel and Porco and in response the Jaws crooned low. Bertholdt almost teared up at the sight. 

Instead, Bertholdt laid a comforting hand on Porco’s back as the plane accelerated.

Marcel and Porco whimpered as the plane rose and flattened themselves as low as they could.

Would they melt into the ground?!

….. but then it stopped.

The Jaw Titans blinked at the motion and winced at the air pressure in the cabin, but Bertholdt and Reiner quickly placed a few cups of water for the Titans to drink.

That made the Titans feel better. Once the plane balanced out, the Titans crawled out of the blanket and settled with the humans. Marcel panted happily as he laid across Bertholdt’s lap. Besides him, Porco opened the window with a claw to look outside and grunted at the view!

Whoa! They were so high up!

This was not scary at all!!

“See anything good out their sweetheart?” Bertholdt asked the younger Jaw. Porco nodded and tapped the protected shade quickly. Reiner laughed and peered down at Pieck was took back her spot on his lap. “Wanna go see what Porco’s looking at?”

Pieck gazed back up at Reiner, her eyes excited to the idea. “Is that ok?”

“Of course, Princess.”

Pieck hopped off Reiner, crawled over Marcel and sat next to Porco. She gasped at all the white clouds that spread out before her.

This was exciting!!

Marcel not wanting to feel left out, rose from Bertholdt’s lap and plopped his head on top. The three Titans gasped, crooned, and grunted happily at the view.

Bertholdt and Reiner laughed and leaned against each other as they watched their babies enjoy their flight.

Now they can relax….


	10. Happy Holidays from Reiner, Bertholdt and the Titans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! 
> 
> I came in sooooo late to the twitter BUT
> 
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday! 
> 
> Stay safe out there

Karina hummed a merry tune as she placed the ornaments on the tree. Her sweet, wonderful, boyfriend named Melvin played holiday music on his radio in the kitchen as he baked his famous cookies…. peanut butter blossoms.

The ones that Karina swore were the best in all the county.

“My dear!” Melvin’s voice rang out from the kitchen… “What time will they be here?” He asked over the sound of the music. Karina inhaled that sweet enriching smell that filled the air and stood from her spot on the floor.

She checked over to the grandfather clock for the time and smiled. “In another ten minutes!” She entered the kitchen and pressed a kiss on Melvin’s round cheek. “Ahh these smell good sweetie!”

“Aw thank you! But you know who’s sweeter?” Melvin blushed and turned to his girlfriend. He cusped a gentle hand under her jaw and admired the beautiful eyes he fell in love with years ago. “You.”

Karina giggled and sweetly kissed her man. As the couple basked in each other, the sound of Reiner’s car crushing on the snow broke the pair apart.

Melvin leaned over the sink and looked out the window! “They’re here!”

Karina smiled and wasted no time to the hallway. She grabbed her coat and boots, hat thrown over her head while Melvin called out to be careful.

Her grand titans were here!

Karina threw open the door just as Reiner cut off the engine. “Happy Holidays!” She sang out just as the humans opened their car doors. She stepped down on the snowy steps and walked a few steps out. “Hi sweetheart!”

“Hi mom!” Reiner greeted her. He wore his heavy jacket and opened the side door to let out the excited Titans, “Come on!” Reiner encouraged inside the car. “Look who’s here!”

Marcel jumped out first with a cute blue thick Titan jacket on and cut out Titan gloves for his claws. He plopped down in the snow and let out a happy roar. Marcel ran around the car, his claws picking up snow as he ran.

Porco followed, his red thick Titan Jacket covered in snow as the Jaw Titan slipped and fell after Marcel. His black Titan gloves dug into the snow as Porco rolled around.

Last out of the car was Pieck with her Cart sized pink jacket hidden by the service vest and red boots that covered her feet. Pieck stepped aside right as Porco rolled in her way, but Marcel was not so lucky.

“Hi my sweet babies!!” Karina squealed in delight as the Titans hobbled out of the car. The Titans paused from their playing and ran to Karina. With a hearty laugh, she kneeled on the snow and waved her arms out. “Can I have my hug?”

Within seconds, the Titans ran towards Karina like a stampede and jumped into her arms.

She fell over and laughed as the Jaws Licked her face and Pieck greeted her.

“Ok guys.” Bertholdt ran up to Karina and gently nudged the Titans off. “Give Nana some room.” 

They helped Karina to her feet as Reiner walked up with a few gifts for her and Melvin. Bertholdt hugged Karina while Reiner kissed her on the cheek. The three humans walked together to the house as the Titans ran ahead to greet Melvin.

Once inside the family shed their coats and spent the day together.

The Titans ran outside and played in the snow while the humans joined in the fun!

Reiner even found his old sleigh and pushed the Titans around the yard. Bertholdt laughed and snapped photos with Karina while Melvin tried to keep up with the gang.

After that, the family made snow angels on the ground! Bertholdt and Reiner made their angels on each side of the space. Marcel, Porco and Pieck’s snow angels looked like messy circles as they tried to roll around to make their own.

It came out odd, but Karina and Melvin joined in on the fun.

Then, Bertholdt taught the Titans how to make snowmen. They helped Marcel and Porco start their snow mounds and helped Pieck’s while Reiner gathered rocks for the faces.

Melvin gathered the sticks as Karina snapped away on her camera.

Once finished the family stepped back and admired their new snow humans and snow titans.

Reiner and Bertholdt stood tall and large with a few rocks on to make a happy face. In front of the humans were three little mounds, each one resembling a titan.

Karina’s and Melvin’s were standing beside the family, holding hands with sticks found from the trees.

The morning went by quickly and soon the gang went inside to relax. After lunch, the Titans formed their huddle on Karina’s warm soft rug by the fireplace. Reiner and Bertholdt took the loveseat and cuddled together while the other couple sat on the couch.

They chatted about simple things while drinking hot chocolate and the Titans slept in peace.

“You know…” Karina said as Melvin sipped on his cup. She nuzzled her chin on Melvin’s shoulder and beamed at the other couple. “I have something for you both this year!”

“Oh?” Bertholdt hummed, a warm smile appeared on their lips while Reiner paused from eating another cookie. “What is it?” Reiner asked and raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this.

Melvin and Karina gave each other a loving look and Karina slipped away from Melvin’s hug to the tree. A large box gift wrapped with colorful wrapping paper and a large bow labeled TO REINER, and BERTHOLDT, LOVE KARINA AND MELVIN on top.

Reiner dropped the cookie back on the napkin and groaned…. he knew exactly what that box contained.

Seeing the familiar wrapping paper and bow could only mean one thing…

As she walked past the Titan huddle, Marcel opened his eyes and sniffed at the funny box.

What is that strange thing that Grandma Karina held in her arms?

Marcel rose to his feet and nudged the others to wake up. Porco swiped at Marcel and snarled, but Marcel chuffed at him to stop and chucked his head  over to the large box. Porco paused, snorted and scurried over to see this new strange thing. Once Porco dashed off, Pieck yawned and made her way to Reiner.

The Titans took their spot on the loveseat, Porco by Bertholdt’s side, Marcel in the middle and Pieck sitting on Reiner’s lap.

“Happy Holiday!” Karina gave the box to Bertholdt and sat back down. The Titans leaned in to sniff at the weird box. It smelled funny….

What is it?

Bertholdt looked at Reiner and shrugged. With careful ease, Bertholdt ripped the paper and opened the box. They pulled off the top and the family stared at the worst thing Reiner mentally prepared to see during the holiday.

Bertholdt gasped and beamed at Karina. “Aww” They pulled out the clothing to see the design. “This is soo cute!” Porco sniffed and chuffed at the hideous sweater while Marcel licked it.

“That’s really pretty Nana.” Pieck said to Karina.

“Ah,” Reiner winced at the bright greens and reds on the sweater. “It…its lovely mom.” He flashed a smile to his mother but internally wondered how to hide this one... “Thank you.”

“This is great!” Bertholdt loved the sweater, and quickly put theirs on. “Baby...try yours on!”

“Let me see if it fits dear.” Karina motioned Reiner with a hand. “I need to see if I got your size right.”

Reiner groaned but seeing his lover excited over the fabric, the way their eyes lit up and smiled at him……how could he say no.

“Alright.” Reiner caved in and threw on his identical sweater, the wool scratched and itched but one loving look from his partner kept his mouth shut.

He was not going to ruin this day.

“Awwwww.” Karina beamed at the sight and Melvin smiled from his spot. “You both look so cute!!!”

Porco and Marcel roared happily and grunted. Their humans looked great! Pieck smiled at the sweaters and told the pair they looked lovely.

“Thank you so much Karina!” Bertholdt told her and beamed at Melvin. “Thank you, Melvin!” 

“I’m so glad you like them!” Karina cooed at the sight and looked at Melvin who rose from his seat. “Melvin…do you want to grab Marcel’s, Porco’s and Pieck’s gift?”

Bertholdt let out a gasp and squealed while Reiner’s face morphed into horror.

“…wha-

“Ah! Yes dear!” Melvin was too quick for Reiner and ventured behind the tree. “We decided for a new tradition-

“That we wanted to have a family picture from you!” Karina added and Melvin came back with a smaller box.

“So, we figured why not give you guys something to wear!” Melvin handed the box to Reiner and leaned back to cuddle with Karina. “We asked Ms. Blevins to alter a few extra sweaters for the little guys.”

Reiner looked down at the box as the Titans huddled around him. Bertholdt leaned against Reiner’s shoulder.

Reiner looked at the eager faces of each Titan and looked at his partner’s excited face.

Well…. he could not say no.

Reiner ripped the package and just like he expected…. there were three ugly identical sweaters that matched his and Bertholdt’s. The Titans gasped at the gift and jumped for joy. 

They loved it! 

"ahh." Reiner pulled out the smallest sweater as the Titans started to climb on the humans to get their sweaters. "Thank you mom." 

He wasn't so sure if he liked them.

Bertholdt on the other hand....

“Aww this is sooo cute!” Bertholdt sweetly said as they pulled one of the sweaters out. Porco climbed into their lap to look at the sweater while Marcel sniffed the fabric. “Thank you so much!”

Marcel and Porco happily grunted in high pitches, excited about their the gift. Gently, Bertl gave each Titan their sweater and the Titans roared to Karina and Melvin as a thank you. Pieck gasped at the pretty colors and thanked the humans for her gift. 

"I'm so glad you like them babies!" Karina replied. "Can Grandma see if the sweaters fit?" 

The Titans nodded and quickly bugged their humans for help.

Bertholdt laughed and gently helped the Jaws put their sweaters on. Reiner sighed and caved into the idea and helped Pieck with hers.

Reiner pulled back and looked at his sweet babies and their matching sweaters. He chuckled as Pieck’s eyes glistened as she pawed at the design. He turned to see Marcel and Porco crooning and hugging themselves with their sweaters on before leaping over to lick Karina and Melvin. Pieck jumped off Reiner's lap to join her brothers. 

As Melvin got his first Titan kisses, Reiner laughed and turned away. As he did Reiner's gaze locked on Bertl's. Their beautiful, sweet, soft eyes that he fell in love with gazed back at him. 

Reiner was a lucky man. Reiner smiled and inched closer to Bertholdt. "Happy Holiday my love." 

Bertholdt smiled back "Happy Holiday my darling." they quietly spoke for Reiner to hear and closed the gap between them to kiss their man.

That afternoon, the family sat on the loveseat together as Karina took pictures with her camera.

Happy Holidays…. 


	11. Jaws at Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaws are full of energy, aren’t they?” The woman responded as she watched Bertholdt pick up Porco and Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> I hope everyone had a safe holiday. 
> 
> Things are tense for now but let's keep making progress. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone! <3

“In one mile, turn right.” The GPS voice rang out from the phone. Bertholdt hummed and prepared to make the turn as they drove.

They were getting close to their destination.

“Turn right.” Bertholdt complied with the GPS and moved the steering wheel to turn. Once on the small road, Bertholdt could see their destination in sight.

Slowly as they could, Bertholdt headed down the dirt road. The Jaws woke up from their nap and looked around their surroundings. Bertholdt looked ahead and saw the small yellow house. The house stood alone but large fields of land made up for the space.

As Bertholdt drove closer, they could see the white framed windows on each floor and a cherry colored door. In front of the porch steps, flowers covered the ground. As Bertholdt pulled into the large dirt road to park with a few other cars they passed a white mailbox and a large sign that was posted next to it. 

TROST’S TITAN SUPPORT FOR TITANS AND HUMANS

Once parked, Bertholdt took a deep breath and tried to settle their nerves.

“Alright guys,” Bertholdt shifted their gaze up to the rearview mirror, “I think we’re here.”

In the backseat, the Jaws untangled from their huddle and paced around. Marcel leaned against the window, his face pressed against the glass and grunted at his new surroundings. He wasn’t sure if he would like this.

Porco on the other hand….

The smaller Jaw took one look at the building and let out a snort. He turned his bubble butt away from the window and sat back down in a huff.

He wasn’t going in.

Bertholdt sighed and let out a small smile at their babies. “I know this is new.” They got out of the car and opened the back seat to gather them. “But I think this would be good for us.” They stepped aside as Marcel hopped out and eased the harness on him.

Marcel sniffed around and stayed by the car while Bertholdt tried to coax Porco out.

“Come on sweetheart.” Bertholdt gently stroked Porco’s blonde mane. “Don’t you want to meet other Titans?” The Jaw Titan growled low and grunted at his human.

“No?” Bertholdt hummed but continued to pet the younger Jaw. “You don’t want to go inside?”

Porco chuffed and nudged Bertholdt’s hand away. He turned back around and plopped down hard on the seat. Bertholdt winced at the sound and felt awful for their Jaw’s discomfort.

“I know this is scary Pock.” Bertholdt lowered themselves inside and got into the back seat. “I'm nervous too, but I think it will be fun for the three of us.” They inched closer to Porco. “I’ll be there with you. Marcel too.”

Marcel hopped back into the car and moved Bertholdt away. The older Jaw then opened his mouth and licked Porco’s face. Bertholdt watched as Marcel licked and nudged Porco, as the older Jaw tried to encourage the younger to tag along.

Porco growled and chuffed at his brother. Porco stood up, turned around, and saw his human’s soft, sweet eyes and that loving smile.

That sweet human who gives him kisses and cuddles. Who always made sure each Jaw had the same number of cheez- its at night? Who made sure that no nasties were in the house?

Porco groaned and buried his face into his paws. He couldn't say no to his human! They were so loving and only wanted to give him and Marcel the best!

Porco sighed and lifted his head. 

Porco would give this a try...for Bertl. 

With a huff, Porco walked across Bertholdt and jumped out of the car, his stance rigid and ready for anything.

If his human could protect him from nasties….he can too!

“Sweet boy.” Bertholdt cooed at Porco and let Marcel jump out first. They pulled themselves out of the car and closed the door firmly with one hand, Porco’s harness in another. “My sweet boys,” They fastened Porco's harness and kissed each Jaw gently on their mane, "Let's do this, together." 

Marcel roared and with Porco’s grumbling, the three made their way into the home. Bertholdt entered through the cherry-colored door and the sound of the small bells alerted the assistant at the desk.

“Afternoon!” He greeted and motioned the trio to the door beside them. “We’ve been expecting you! Group doesn’t start for another 10 minutes but head on outside to meet the others!”

The family complied and walked through the door, past the living room where group sessions were held, and through the back door. Bertholdt could see in the field, various people and their Titans played.

Marcel stilled for a moment…and ran ahead to the door.

Bertholdt let the Jaw yank the leash as Marcel pulled up to the door. Porco huddled near Bertholdt as the human unleashed the Jaws and opened the door to outside.

“Easy bud… don’t go too far.” Bertholdt told Marcel as they stepped out to the yard.

Marcel ran out and roared, as if to say “ok!” Porco looked around and with a gentle smile from Bertl, the younger Jaw followed his brother.

Bertholdt walked a few steps behind and greeted with a nod to a few humans along the way. Marcel darted ahead, and stopped by a patch of flowers. He rolled around in the soft grass while Porco sniffed at the pretty flowers. Bertholdt laughed gently and stayed behind to let the Jaws roam around. 

The Jaws were too busy in their new surroundings to notice a shadow watching them.

A few minutes later, Porco saw a bee that buzzed on a small patch of grass and chased after it. However, as the bee flew around, Porco bumped into the mysterious shadow.

He yelped and let out a snarl, his claws ready to strike but he stopped.

In front of him, was not a nasty.

It was a Titan. 

Porco paused and stared at the Titan.

She was taller, but still small. She had a curved nose, brown hair, striking black eyes, and-

Porco's eyes widened when the Titan stood on her hind legs.

She can stand on two paws! 

Porco jumped at the low growl from the Titan and yelped out for Marcel.

Marcel noticed Porco was gone and turned to see his brother just in time. He sprinted over and growled at the Titan to back off. 

The Titan opened her jaw and let out a dominating shriek.

A few feet ahead, Bertholdt was watching a few humans playing with their titans. They hummed at the sight until they heard a shriek. Bertholdt snapped their head up to find his babies cowering under the new Titan. Seeing their babies in distress, Bertholdt ran.

What was going on?

They hurried over quickly, “Are you guys alright?” They asked the brothers. Bertl observed how Marcel held down Porco and the Titan chuffing at the brothers. “Marcel? Porco?”

“Ah! Ymir! I'm so sorry!” A gentle, high voice broke through and a young woman with loose blonde hair braided entered into Bertholdt’s eyesight. “Easy there, Ymir.” The woman stepped to the Titan’s side and gently combed her fingers through the soft hair. “They mean no harm.”

“I’m sorry,” Bertholdt stood to their full height and looked at the woman. Porco pushed himself out of Marcel’s hold and tugged on Bertholdt’s pant to hold him. “They didn’t mean to start any trouble...”

“They’re completely fine! I hope Ymir didn't harm them, it's a Jaw thing when she shrieks like that.” The woman smiled. She extended her arm out to the Titan named Ymir. “I should apologize, Ymir can be a bit harsh towards new Titans. Jaws in the wild can roam alone or in groups. In groups, the larger Jaw tend to do that shriek sound to show dominance.” The woman winced when Ymir huffed and puffed out her chest. "...It's also a protection call, she does that to people near me.. we are still working on that." 

Ymir glared at the new Titans and with a snort, climbed up to her human’s shoulder and leaned over to stare at the new family. 

"It's ok," Bertholdt said as Porco and Marcel scrambled out of their huddle and onto them. "I'm glad they're not hurt, Porco and Marcel tend to play a little too rough."

“Jaws are full of energy, aren’t they?” The woman responded as she watched Bertholdt pick up Porco and Marcel. "Ymir's favorite thing to do is climb! Jaw's love it when there high places in the home, it's like a safe haven for them."

“She's lovely.” Bertholdt beamed and smiled back. With no threat towards their babies. Bertholdt started to relax. “Does she have a sibling too?”

“Not really. Jaws can be in packs or can roam solo if they like.” The woman turned to kiss Ymir’s head. “Ymir and I happened to find each other one day…and now we run the city’s support home.”

“Ah!” Bertholdt nodded. “You must be Historia then!” Bertholdt shifted his grip on Porco as the Jaw started to grunt and slip. “Hange gave me your contact!”

“So you’re Bertholdt then? I’m glad to meet you, Porco and Marcel!” Historia laughed. “My name is Historia, and I am the Director, and this is Ymir! Our partner is the Reiss Foundation.” Historia walked the path back to the home. Bertholdt followed beside her as she continued, “As sole heiress, I made sure that the family uses our earnings to raise awareness on Titans.”

“I’m glad to have called then.” Bertholdt hummed as Marcel licked the side of their head. “We needed a support group and a place for these guys to socialize.” Porco snorted in agreement while Marcel roared.

“You’ve come to the right place then.” Historia smiled and ushered everyone inside to start the group session. “I hope we can provide you what you’re looking for.”

Group started without a problem and soon Bertholdt was having fun. They were welcomed kindly and listened to other human’s stories in group. At one point they looked over their shoulder to the other side of the large room to find Porco and Marcel playing with the other Jaw Titans. Standing on guard, overseeing everything was Ymir. She soon joined in on the fun and played with Marcel and Porco like nothing had happened.

Bertholdt smiled and turned back to the group.


	12. Porco's on a Mission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Porco ignored his brother’s grunts and kept quiet. He wasn't going to cave in to his brother's whines. Not today. 
> 
> Today....he was on a mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! 
> 
> This one's a bit long but I hope you all are having a greet week. 
> 
> LO and I were wondering whenever Porco would use his climbing skills for other purposes....and we've managed to come up with something cool! 
> 
> Check it out below! 
> 
> Stay safe Everyone!

In the living room, Porco grunted as he reached the next shelf of the bookcase. His claws gripped on the wooden frame as he pulled himself up. He was almost at the top! He could make it! He grunted as he pulled himself up on the top shelf, his bubble butt sticking out in the air. Porco beamed and rolled over to see his new spot-on top of the bookcase.

He did it!

Porco scanned over the living room from his new spot. He squinted his eyes to zone in on his brother laying on the couch. With a deep breath, Porco inhaled to see what new smells he could acquire now that he was high above the group. The smell of worn paper from the books below him was the first thing he smelled. 

Most nights before bed, Bertholdt will pull out a book to read and the Jaws would snuggle with them to listen. Bertholdt’s soothing voice rang in the air and lured the Jaws to sleep every time. Each story was delightful to listen and after a few months, the Jaws had their favorites stories. Porco loved the ones about places far away, with dragons and fire! Marcel loved the stories about the sea. Where ships sail around the world and fight off the water nasties.

But the best story was Tolkien’s the Hobbit and Lord of The Rings. The Jaws loved hearing about hobbits, nasties, a ring, a wizard with a big mighty staff, and giant talking trees! Marcel loved that part about the Trees. Porco wished he could climb those trees in real life.

On those nights, Porco wished he could talk like Pieck when Bertholdt read their favorite line “Not all who wander are lost.” The very same line that Bertl had tattooed on their left ankle, the beautiful words etched in black cursive writing.

On the couch below, Marcel turned over to see his brother and groaned. He stared at his brother’s grumpy behavior and snorted at Porco to stop. When Porco stared back, Marcel grunted in short low breaths to get the younger Jaw down from the bookcase.

Instead, the blonde Titan turned his face away and rolled across the top to the edge. He lowered his belly and flatten himself out so only his white face and eyes appeared over the bookcase. Porco ignored his brother’s grunts and kept quiet. He was not going to cave into his brother's whines. Not today.

Today....he was on a mission.

Marcel gave his brother a deadpan look below. After a few minutes of silence, Marcel groaned and rolled over to stare out on the patio. Whatever Porco was going to do, Marcel had no part in it.

As Marcel dozed off, the sound of keys jangled in the lock. Startled, Marcel snapped his head and ran to the door as Bertholdt and their guest from earlier entered the home.

“Hey bud!” They greeted Marcel and stepped aside to let their guest in. Reiner stood by the doorway with Pieck sitting next to him. “We’re back!” Bertholdt laughed as they watched Marcel jump in the air. They quickly stepped forward to catch him and embraced Marcel.

Bertholdt smiled and kissed the top of the fluffy burnet hair they’ve love to brush through. “See? We weren’t gone that long.” They looked around for the younger blonde Jaw Titan and frowned a bit. “ahh, is Porco still hiding?”

Marcel grunted and licked his human, apologizing for his brother’s grumpy rude behavior. Bertholdt felt terrible leaving their Jaws at home earlier, they tried to give goodbye kisses but Porco ran away when Reiner knocked on the door. Porco still had not forgotten about the first encounter with the blonde male and his cart titan.

Marcel roared and leaped into Bertholdt’s arms as the human laughed. They cuddled with their Titan and walked further into the hall. They turned away from Marcel’s and gave their boyfriend of one month a smile. “You can come inside, Porco won’t run out…I’ll see if I can find him.”

Reiner returned the smile with his own and complied to his boyfriend. “I had a great time today. Thank you for letting Pieck tag along.” He blushed as Bertholdt kept staring him with those soft eyes. “I um, I really appreciated you letting her come along.”

“Thank you for letting me come along.” Pieck said, her vest with the words SERIVCE TITAN DO NOT TOUCH covered her frame. She leaned close to Reiner and pawed at him when she sensed him restless.

“Anytime sweetheart. I had a great time at the movies too.” Bertholdt smiled and hugged Marcel once more before settling him down. Turning toward Reiner who was taking off his shoes, Bertl added “Maybe next time when summer rolls around, we can do one of the outdoor theaters shows?”

Reiner paused from what he was doing to catch the small smile from Bertl’s lips and blushed deeply.

Why is this sweet person sooo cute!

“Y-yeah that’s fine!” Reiner stammered out quickly and a little loud. Marcel winced and backed away from the man while Bertholdt smiled gently at their boyfriend. Reiner was so cute when he got excited.

Bertholdt turned away and walked towards the living room. They softly called out for Porco as they kept moving towards the couch. Marcel ran past them to his spot on the couch. From his spot above, Porco stayed still as he heard the humans below. His heartbeat boomed in his chest as he wanted to greet Bertl, but that man’s presence made him want to hide. Porco shook those fears off and chuffed to himself, no. Today he is going to save his Bertl.

“Looks like Porco’s still hiding, he’s normally here by now.” Bertholdt said to themselves and twisted around to see Reiner nervously standing by the hall. “I’m sorry, Porco’s still adjusting to you and Pieck being around more…I’ll have to talk to Historia how to make him feel better with new people.” They smiled at Reiner and sweetly offered a hand. “Would you like to sit on the couch?” They bashfully looked away from the handsome man as their face felt the red color. “Maybe we can talk about that movie for a bit before I make dinner?”

Reiner wanted to melt to the floor.

He slowly walked through the hall, Pieck quietly following behind him. Reiner stepped in front of Bertl and with gentle fingers, took the loving hand of his partner and sat beside them. “I’d love to join you.”

Above, Porco softly growled and clenched his claws against the wood. There was his target. All he had to do was wait for his human to move…and then…

He would accomplish his mission.

Just as he was about to leap, Porco’s eyes widened seeing Pieck walk with Reiner to the couch. She paused for a moment and craned her head for a brief second to stare right back at Porco.

Porco let out a quiet yelp and scooted his bottom back to the wall. He did not realize that Pieck would be here! Meanwhile the two humans were softly conversing with each other. Bertholdt and Reiner sat beside each other and slowly intertwined their hands while discussing the film.

“It was pretty funny when that guy fell over the rail.” Porco perked his head up when he heard Reiner speak. Porco crawled over the surface and looked down to see Bertholdt hum and added, “My favorite was when he got pushed out of the train.” Porco saw Bertholdt blush and look away when Reiner agreed.

“I thought that was funny too.” Reiner said and inched closer to Bertholdt. The taller human let out a quiet “oh” when Reiner was suddenly a few inches close to their face. 

Porco grumbled and started to get nervous, why was that man getting so close to his human?! Porco flattened his mane and let out a low growl. Porco did not like this. He thought that day at the park would be the last time they faced Reiner and his Titan.

But he was wrong.

After the first meeting, Porco noticed how Bertl started to blush and get excited when they saw Reiner in between group sessions. Porco would hide behind Bertl and growl whenever Reiner got to close. But then Reiner asked for Bertholdt’s number and that’s when things changed. Porco would watch in misery when during cuddle time, Bertl’s phone would ring. Instead of cuddles, Bertl would stop and answer the stupid thing with a smile on their lips. Marcel was a little upset, but he got over it once he saw how happy Bertl was with Reiner.

Porco on the other did not like it. He and Marcel were the only ones that got to cuddle with Bertl! What made this guy different! Why is Bertl spending their time with him so much? Didn’t his human know that this man could hurt them? Porco wouldn't let Reiner touch him since the first day. Every time Reiner would come over, Porco would run and hide under the bed. When Reiner would try and give a cheeze it to Marcel, Porco would growl and snarl before sheilding his brother away. When Reiner and Bertl would try to sit on the couch, Porco would hop and settle right between them. He didn't trust Reiner, and he wasn't going to let this new human hurt his family. 

Which is why Porco was watching from above the bookcase.

“But you know what the best part was?” Reiner asked. Softly Reiner squeezed their hands as he inched closer. Bertholdt stared into Reiner’s eyes and felt their breath taken from them. Bertholdt pressed forward towards him, closing the space between them and pressing their forehead on Reiner’s. 

Pieck paused her stretching as she noticed Reiner shift on the couch. She smiled and walked on her paws to nudge Marcel. The older Jaw Titan opened his eyes from his quick nap, saw Reiner getting close to Bertl and gazed back to Pieck’s soft eyes. 

He got the hint. The two Titans made their way towards the bedroom and went to form their huddle there for a while.

“W-what,” Bertholdt cleared their throat and shyly smiled as Reiner cupped their face. “What would that be?” They lowered their eyes as their lips hovered over the man in front of them. Reiner stroked his thumb across Bertholdt’s cheek, his voice lowered as his lips were _so_ close.

“Being able to spend time with you.” Reiner muttered for only Bertholdt’s ears to hear and pressed his lips softly against the ones he had dreamed of kissing.

Porco’s mouth dropped in horror.

Bertholdt wrapped their arms around the man and drew him closer. Instead of pushing him away like they did with David, they were kissing back. Porco felt his body turn to ice. His heart dropped as he witness the scene below him.

Porco could not help but feel helpless as he watched the human softly kiss each other. A dozen questions rattled his brain as he watched this scene in front of him.

Why was Bertholdt kissing that man? Why were they holding him that way? Why didn’t Bertholdt push him away like they did before with David? Why did Bertl spend so much time with this human? Why did he and Marcel get left behind so much? Did Bertl not love him anymore? Why is this man here? Why was he allowed to sit so close! Doesn't Bertl realize that they're not safe? Why is Bertl not seeing the warning signs! Why did this man take their human away? And why?

why….

Why did it hurt so much to see them together?

Porco felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he shook them away. He had to stop this! Reiner and Bertholdt pulled away from each other and both laughed quietly into the air.

“I uh,” Reiner leaned back and rubbed his neck with a hand. “I wanted to do that for awhil-mmph.”

Bertholdt cut off Reiner with another soft kiss. They hummed faintly as they kissed their sweet man once more. Reiner closed his eyes and felt his nerves melt away. Softly as they could, Bertholdt released him and sat back with a heavy blush, a smile stretching from their face. “Me too.” They added.

Reiner smiled back.

Bertholdt rose from their seat and went to the kitchen, “I’ll actually start dinner now.” Bertholdt could hear Reiner chuckle from the couch and they made their way to the fridge to gather what they needed. “Mac and Cheese still sound good?”

“Sounds perfect!” Reiner called out and went to stand up, “Need any help?” Pieck walked back into the room while Marcel sprawled out on the bed.

Above, Porco noticed the blonde reaching closer to the bookcase and all his sorrow morphed into anger. This man. This man is the reason that Bertl was not around all the time. This man is the reason why cuddles were cut short. Porco did not like this change. He did not like how Reiner came into their lives and took Bertl away from him. He was not going to get abandon like he was before back at the fight house. This was his home!

No one was going to take his family away from him again! He was going to show that man! Quickly as he could, Porco stood up. He flexed out his claws, hunched his back, and opened his jaws.

Pieck out of the corner of her eye noticed movement and saw Porco above. She narrowed her eyes when the Jaw started to shift and move. She quickly figured out what he was going to do, and she was not happy. Growling loud as she could, Pieck got in her Cart stance mode and placed herself in front of Reiner which caught the human’s attention.

And Bertholdt’s.

“What’s wrong Princess?” Reiner’s concern voice answered while Pieck kept growling up above. Reiner trailed his eyes above to Porco just about to jump “Porco what are-”

Porco snarled and without another sound, he launched himself in the air towards Reiner. He flexed his claws out and let out a loud roar! 

ZooooopOOOF 

“Humph!” Porco wheezed as strong arms caught him. Startled, Porco frantically twisted and turned but Bertholdt was too strong. They gently brought Porco closer to them and cuddled his head with a large hand.

“Porco, there you are.” Bertholdt gently calmed his fuming Jaw Titan. Porco grunted and let out a whine as he could not escape Bertholdt’s therapy hug. “It’s ok sweetie. I’m here. You’re ok.” Bertholdt comforted their distress Jaw.

The sound of the commotion made Marcel dash in but seeing his younger brother fail at his “mission” and squirming in their human’s arms made Marcel snort and turn back to the bedroom.

Serves Porco right.

Reiner had already placed Pieck in his arms and looked from a safe distance. He gave his lover a reassuring smile while Porco’s growls lowered into soft grumbles.

“I don’t think he likes me right now.” Reiner suggested as Bertholdt shifted their grip on Porco. He winced when Porco’s eyes kept staring at his. Reiner felt nervous at seeing the Jaw go into their Jaw Rouge and squeezed Pieck gently for comfort. “I think Porco thought I was hurting you...”

“oh Pock.” Bertholdt peered down and let out a sad sigh. “Historia warned me about this.” They shifted their hug on Porco and cradled his head with a hand. “I should have seen this coming. Remember how I told you about Porco and Marcel’s previous experience at the fight house?” Bertholdt whispered over Porco’s head as they kept petting him. “Marcel took a while just to let people touch him but David’s _treatment_ to Porco that night left made things worse and it left an impact we’re still working on.” Bertholdt felt their heart clench in pain as they recalled the moment that Bertholdt made the decision to leave David and take the Jaws with them. Poor Porco. He is still in therapy to this day and has come a long way since then.

But Bertholdt will make sure to call Historia and see how they can help their baby adjust to Reiner now that they have seen Porco act very territorial and protective in the house.

“He wanted to jump on Rei- “Pieck answered the confused humans. She nudged her head underneath Reiner’s chin. “He wanted to harm my human.”

“No one is going to harm anyone here.” Bertholdt gently stated to everyone. They tucked their fingers underneath Porco’s jaw to meet his eyes. “Pock. I know this hasn’t been easy, but you can’t jump on Reiner.”

Porco grumbled and went to lick Bertholdt’s fingers but the human shook their head. “I know you’re sorry and I know that Reiner’s a new person. It is scary. I know how scared you feel right now.” They nudged their head across Porco’s mane. “But its ok. I’m here. Nothing bad gonna happen. Reiner’s a nice guy. he will not hurt me. Or Marcel.” They pressed a soft kiss on Porco’s mane. “Or you.” Bertholdt gently spun Porco around and stepped closer to Reiner. “See? Look, he’s ok.”

Reiner hesitantly smiled while Porco leaned out to sniff him. Pieck bared her teeth just in case but Porco decided it was not worth dealing with her today. His nerves were shot, and he still did not trust the man in front of his Bertl. He grunted and crawled out of Bertl’s grasp to cling behind their back.

“How about when Reiner goes home, you, Marcel and I read our favorite story. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Bertholdt suggested to Porco and laughed when the Jaw looked at them with pleading eyes. “Haha! I’ll take it as a yes!” Bertholdt looked over to their lover and sighed, “but first, you need to apologize for scaring Reiner.”

Porco gave his human a deadpan look. And snorted.

“Pock.” Bertholdt scolded him.

Porco stared back. Bertholdt sent their younger Jaw a soft comforting gaze while reaching up to stroke the ruffled blonde mane. Porco kept staring into those soft sweet eyes and whined. He could not say no to his human…

Within seconds, Porco titled his head at Reiner and gave the man a chuff. Bertholdt gently told Porco a ‘good job’ and kissed the side of his face. Reiner raised an eyebrow, gazed down at Pieck and shrugged.

He will take it.

That night after a peaceful dinner, Reiner and Pieck bid their goodbyes. Reiner and Bertholdt kissed each other by the door while Porco huddled with Marcel in Bertl’s bedroom. Marcel made sure to stay by his younger brothers’ side after Porco’s little stunt for the night. He crooned throughout dinner and made sure that Porco was nestled underneath him for comfort. Also, to keep him out of trouble.

Afterwards, Bertholdt made sure the house was locked down and made their way back to the bedroom. Tolkien’s The Fellowship of the Ring sat on the bed next to the Jaws while Bertholdt got ready for bed.

Once they finished, they crawled into bed, waited for the Jaws to settle next to them, and opened the first page of their favorite story.

Years later, as Reiner walked past the bookcase in the new home, he did not wince when he heard a grunt and a pair of claws clung onto his shoulder. He craned over to see Porco had leaped from his spot on the bookcase to peer at the newspaper in his hands.

“Haha, morning Pock. You hate the Mayor too?” He whispered to Porco as the Jaw pawed at the headline. “Yeah…Mayor Tybur is a butt. We don’t like him either.”

Porco grunted in agreement


	13. Facetime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Took you long enough..” Annie’s voice echoed through the tablet. Bertholdt could see Annie laying on her hotel bed. Her hair tussled from the shower and her pajamas already on after a long day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Bertholdt sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. After a long day at work, they came home to walk their Jaws for an hour. They did not realize how tiring the day was until they struggled to enter the door with their Titans from their walk.

Ugh..

At least Marcel and Porco were worn out as well. On the walk they decided to chase a bird. Luckily Bertholdt was tall enough to catch up to them.

Bertholdt seeped into the cushions and watched Marcel and Porco. Laying on his back, Marcel kept his eyes closed and let out soft croons as he drifted off for a quick nap. Bertholdt shifted their gaze over to Porco. The blonde Titan jumped on the couch and curled up right beside them. Bertl smiled when Porco rested his head on Bertl’s thigh and slowly stretched out paws.

“Tired too huh sweet boy?” Bertholdt hummed and kissed Porco’s soft mane. The younger Jaw crooned at the gentle touch as Bertholdt hummed. “You and Marcel ran a lot today.” They softly chuckled at Porco’s high pitched yawn. Porco blinked and shook his head to fight the nap, but Bertl scooped up Porco anyway.

“Here..bud,” They gently soothed Porco as they turned and slowly laid down on the couch “ A nap sounds good..” They checked over to Marcel and added, “..let’s see if Marcel wants to join.”

Bertholdt reached out to Marcel and brushed through those soft brunet locks. With a soft croon, Marcel opened his eyes and looked at his human with blurred sleepy vision.

“Wanna come up bud?” Bertholdt asked the sleepy Jaw while Porco’s nestled on top of them. Marcel nodded and quickly took his place on the furniture. Bertholdt tenderly shifted Porco to snuggle beside them while Marcel crawled up to their chest.

Bertholdt couldn’t help but smile at the comfort weight from their Titans. It felt heavenly and like a warm blanket draped over them. It also helped that both Jaws were already snoozing away. With the family of three all snuggled together, they dozed off into a quiet slumber…

BLEEP BLEEP BOO BOP! BLEEP BLEEP BOO BOP!

Startled, Bertholdt woke up to the tablet’s incoming FaceTime call as it blared in the room. The tablet laid charged on the simple coffee table beside the couch as it rang.

Bertholdt thought for a moment why the tablet was ringing until it dawned on them.

Oh! That’s right!

Porco and Marcel stirred in their sleep while Bertholdt tried to reach out to the device that was sitting behind them. They winced when their fingers brushed against the hard case but they managed to grab it with ease. Pulling back the case, Bertholdt flipped opened the protective cover and smiled at the caller id.

Annie 🦁💛

She was out of town this week for work and promised to call when she had the chance. Bertholdt pressed the accept button and sure enough…Annie’s face popped up on the screen.

“Took you long enough..” Annie’s voice echoed through. Bertholdt could see Annie laying on her hotel bed. Her hair tussled from the shower and her pajamas already on after a long day of work. Bertholdt shrugged. 

“S-Sorry…” They gestured down towards their sleeping Jaws, “We got carried away with nap time.”

On the other end, Annie laid on her hotel bed and blinked at Marcel’s deep snore. “ah” she said. Annie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Want me to call later..”

“No this is fine.” Bertholdt cradled the tablet with one hand and pulled themselves up. They winced when Porco’s claws gripped into their shirt. “Let me just..” They settled on the pillows and sighed when the claws retreated back. “Ok. We’re good. I’m glad you called…how’s work been?”

“It was work…nothing new..” Annie replied. She drew her eyes back up to Bertholdt and bit her lip. Bertholdt furrowed their eyebrows at her. Something wasn’t right. 

“Annie” Bertholdt asked her calmly, “…are you-“

“I saw David’s sister at the conference today.” Annie cut them off. She winced at Bertholdt’s stunned silence but continued. “She didn’t recognize me, but seeing her... I just wanted to check up on you.” She sighed and with a lower tone added, “I know that things haven’t been easy since the break up.”

Bertholdt lowered their gaze away and felt their heart clench at the mention of their ex. ”We’re getting better..” They trailed off when Marcel woke up and nudged their hand to comb through his mane. Bertholdt smiled briefly and complied with Marcel’s whines. “We still have work to do.” They muttered as they brushed their hand in Marcel’s mane.

“David’s trail is coming up soon.” Annie gently said. Bertholdt flashed their eyes to meet her icy blue irises. Annie stared back, her face unreadable, and quietly asked. “Are you going to go?”

Bertholdt closed their eyes and breathed deeply. Their heart pounded in their chest as they recalled the horrid memories. The vivid, awful memories that Bertholdt wanted to forget.

As those horrid memories started to cross their mind, Porco’s whine burst their thoughts. Bertholdt blinked and peered down to see Porco shifting and opened his eyes. Marcel noticed his brother and let out a soft croon to ease the Jaw.

Bertholdt smiled and shook their head. It was best to not think about it Instead, Bertholdt leaned over to kiss Porco and Marcel’s soft manes. Pulling back, Bertholdt smiled when Porco opened his eyes and crooned back at them.

“Looks whose awake..” Annie remarked as Porco started his cuddle fest again. Bertholdt laughed as they moved the tablet away as Porco started to climb on them.

“yeah let me just, shit- Porco-“ Bertholdt gently pressed lightly on Porco’s chest when the Jaw started getting impatient from lack of cuddles. “Yes baby we’re going to cuddle in a second.” Porco wasn’t listening as he rose from his spot and crossed bertl’s chest. He brushed his head on the crook of Bertholdt’s shoulder and crooned.

It was cuddle time.

“Porco!” Bertholdt placed the tablet in their other hand and stretched out the device to still see. “You need to be patient.” They attempted to scold Porco, but it didn’t work. Meanwhile, Marcel slinked down their frame and nuzzled on their belly.

Porco’s beamed back and turned his head to lick Bertholdt’s face. They sighed and slumped back in defeat while Marcel rested on their belly. “Sorry Annie..” They gave their best friend a shrug. “I guess it’s cuddle time.”

“I can see that.” Annie remarked. She motioned her head at Porco and Marcel “Porco’s fat ass is covering up the screen.”

Bertholdt blushed in embarrassment while Marcel peaked his head to the screen. “Ah.” Annie added. “Marcel’s there too.”

Not wanting to feel left out Porco turned his bubble butt around and joined his brother in greeting their favorite Aunt. Bertholdt groaned at the sudden weight but Annie didn’t voice her concern. The Jaws grunted and croon as if to greet her and speak. Joining in on the fun, Annie hummed, replied with a few “oh?” and “I see.”

Bertholdt pushed themselves up and hid their smile behind Marcel’s mane as Porco whined for Annie.

They continued to talk for the rest of the evening.


End file.
